Amargo placer
by Cana Lawliet-san
Summary: Perona salió molesta del castillo sujetando con más fuerza de la normal el mango de su paraguas. ¿Habría algo peor que amar a un hombre frío, persistente y orgulloso? Suspiró con pesadez, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol. Sí. Que un hombre con ese carácter te ame a ti. Eso sería nada más y nada menos que lo que tendría que soportar por los siguientes 2 años. Zoro/Mihawk X Perona
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer mi fic, y mostrarte interesado. Para agradecertelo, te contaré un par de cosas. **

**La primera, es que me gusta el personaje de Perona, por lo que sentí ganas de escribir un fic sobre ella, aunque no tenia muy claro si hacerlo o no, así que agradecería mucho que al final del capitulo me dejases un review diciendo si te gustó o no, aunque este es el prólogo y de por sí será muy corto.**

**La segunda, y relacionada directamente con la primera, es que si el fic no tiene una buena acogida es muy provable que lo abandone. Se me puede criticar mucho este aspecto, pero es que si no veo resultados, me desmotivo bastante. **

**Y bueno, aclarar que los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, y que espero que disfrutes de la lectura :) **

1. PRÓLOGO

Unas largas y enroscadas coletas de color rosado se movían acompasadas al ritmo de las carcajadas ruidosas que soltaba su dueña, quién a duras penas podía aguantar su paraguas y su barriga al observar la ridicula escena en la que se encontraba cierto espadachín, ahora situado en medio de un charco de barro.

-¡Te lo dije!- Perona lanzó un bufido entre carcajada y carcajada, mientras le tendía una mano al peliverde.- Deberías prestar más atención a lo que te dicen.- La pelirosada jugueteó con sus botas rojas un rato, divertida, mientras Roronoa Zoro se sacudía toda la suciedad que cubría sus ropas.

Hacia solamente una semana desde que el segundo al mando de la tripulación de los Mugiwaras habia recibido el mensaje de su capitán y se dispuso a entrenar duro junto a Mihawk, aunque en ese mismo instante tuviera que ir con la colma de su zapato, Perona, a buscar comida como parte del entrenamiento.

Pasado el charco en el que desafortunadamente Zoro tropezó, su camino lo continuaron en relativo silencio.

La pelirosada volaba con tranquilidad a escasos metros del espadachín, quién reposaba su brazo derecho en los mangos de sus tres katanas con la mirada puesta en el horizonte. Estaba pensando en su capitán. Sentía ansias por terminar lo antes posible su entrenamiento y encontrarse con él, aunque por más que entrenara y entranara, dos años seguían siendo dos años.

Dos años que, por otra parte, no se le antojaban muy llevaderos. Perona era chillona y, a veces, resultaba ser una maleducada. Claro que era la única mancha de vida de ese deprimente y horrorosamente amplio y gigante castillo que solo habitaban ellos tres; la pelirosada, Mihawk y él, Roronoa Zoro.

Suspiró. Nada más imaginar lo que se le venía encima con la maldita niña de las coletas rosas, ya se sentía cansado y agotado. No podría soportarla por dos años. ¿Kami-sama le odiaba?

-Llegamos.- Sentenció la protagonista de sus pensamientos.- Aunque... ¿Como se supone que debamos cazar esos monstruos?- Perona entornó confusa su cabeza, parpadeando un par de veces. Casi sin pensarlo, Zoro dirigió su mirada hacia ella, quien comenzó a quejarse sobre lo complicado de la situación.

-Tsk. Deja de quejarte.

Él se dispuso a caminar con tranquilidad hacia una manada de animales parecidos a búfalos, ante la espectante mirada de la chica. Sacó sus katanas, una en la boca y dos en ambas manos, preparado para atacar. Aquello era parte de su entrenamiento. Aquello debía hacerlo para volverse más fuerte.

-¡Aah! Eres muy rudo y poco elegante.- Suspiró la pelirosada, con la clara intención de mofarse de él. A continuación, y haciendo morros, añadió- Sería divertido per como te aplastan esos búfalos.

-Di lo que te venga en gana.

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad y, pasando entre varios de los animales, movió ágilmente sus katanas, provocando que tres de los cuatro remugantes cayeran mugiendo a un volumen esorbitado, mientras el otro se disponía a abalanzarse contra el causante de tal escena, aunque éste fue más rápido que el animal y le propinó dos cortes perfectamente limpios, tumbandolo en el suelo en el momento en el que el silencio se formaba en ese claro del bosque.

Pronto fue interrumpido por las quejas de Perona, a la que nada de lo que hiciera el peliverde parecía parecerle bien.

-Tenemos buena comida.- Dijo el otro en un gruñido.- Deja de quejarte y ayúdame a cargarlos hasta el castillo.

La muchacha asintió algo a regañadientes y cargó con dos búfalos con sus fantasmas, mientras Zoro llevaba los otros dos sin ningún tipo de ayuda adicional. En cambio, para distraerse de la molestia, observó a la indignada de Perona, quien parecía murmurar algo sobre el tener que esperar dos años para poder salir de esa aburrida isla.

A Zoro le pareció una quejica. Le pareció un castigo el tener que permanecer a su lado durante todo lo que durara su entrenamiento.

Pero lo que no sabia, era lo que iba a cambiar esa visión de él en los próximos 24 meses. Y viceversa...

**Bueno, primero tengo que aclarar que, en caso de que en algun capitulo se haya revelado lo que ocurrió con Zoro, Perona y Mihawk en esos dos años, o algun detalle, yo no lo he visto. Estoy en el capítulo 524, por lo que me basaré en lo que se sabe hasta entonces. **

**Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer el prólogo. Si te gusta, deja un review :) Y si no, puedes decirme el por qué. :)) Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews en el capitulo anterior! Y siento si he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero casi no he tenido tiempo. En todo caso, agradezco a todos los que leen mi historia y espero que os guste este capitulo de "Amargo placer" :))**

2. EL INTRUSO EN EL CASTILLO

Perona se habia levantado de bastante mal humor aquella lluviosa mañana en la que se habia visto obligada a preparar algo decente para desayunar, puesto que la comida que Mihawk encargó a Zoro que cocinara era horrible, y el mismo shichibukai se negaba a cocinar algo él mismo. Por eliminación, aquella tarea se la encasquetaron a la pelirosada, quién no era precisamente una amante de la cocina.

Preparó tres huevos fritos y frió unas lonchas de bacon mientras observaba de reojo a Zoro entrenar con las pesas de buena mañana y a Mihawk leyendo el periódico en una posición desinteresada con una copa de vino tinto, provablemente muy caro. Aquello era lo que no soportaba Perona, su tranquilidad.

Terminó de cocinar y dispuso la comida en tres platos junto a tres vasos y un envase grande de zumo de naranja que encontró en la nevera casi por la mitad, llevando los tres platos con la ayuda de sus fantasmas hasta el amplio, frío y para nada hogareño comedor.

Nadie hizo un comentario referente a la comida de la pelirosada, cosa que la enfadó aún más. ¿Ni un simple gracias? ¿Ni siquiera decir que estaba medianamente bueno? ¿Que estaba bueno? ¿O que no cocinaba mal?

Terminó su plato en silencio y lo llevó a la cocina, desapareciendo escaleras arriba algo desanimada. Hacia mucho tiempo que estaba en ese castillo. Primeramente sola, más tarde acompañada por el espadachín miembro de los Sombrero de Paja y posteriormente, junto a él y a Mihawk el shichibukai. Pero en ningúno de todos los momentos que vivió allí se sintió _feliz_.

¿Felicidad? La verdad era que hacia tiempo que no la sentia. Tal vez, cuando estaba junto a Moria llegó a sentirla... ¿tal vez? O junto a Kumashi... lo cierto es que se arrepentía un poco (solo un poco) de haberle tratado de ese modo. Ahora lo hechaba bastante de menos debido a que ninguno de los dos hombres allí presentes le prestaban la más mínima atención o muestra de afecto.

-¡Aaah!- Gritó, frustrada, mientras desaparecia volando en la espesura del bosque que rodeaba el castillo, sintiendo como una pequeña lágrima se colaba en sus ojos. Se sentía_ sola_.

Desde el comedor, sin embargo, se escuchó el grito de Perona como si fuera muy lejano. Mihawk degustaba el último bocado del desayuno, y el peliverde había regresado a su habitual entrenamiento con las pesas de cada mañana, aunque lo detuvo solo un momento al escuchar la voz chillona de la muchacha.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Probablemente sólo se sienta frustrada porque no le prestamos atención.- Mihawk bebió de nuevo de su copa como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera para nada importante. Aunque para él, de hecho, no lo era.- Se le pasará.

Zoro le miró algo extrañado, aunque sin poder evitar comparar aquel frío hombre con Luffy. Eran tan distintos... si bien el shichibukai ignoraba a Perona incluso más que él mismo, su capitán no hubiera permitido que alguien se sintiera de ese modo. Le daba algo de pena, pero con lo molesta que llegaba a ser tampoco le dió mayor importancia.

Y asi pasaron las horas. Perona deambulaba por el bosque fingiendo que no estaba llorando. Que no se sentía triste, huyendo. Habia pasado mucho tiempo sola en aquel castillo y ahora que encontraba alguien, se sentía del mismo modo.

Sabia que no podia culparles, pero era injusto.

Se sentó en la rama de un árbol y se acurrucó abrazando sus rodillas. ¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba de aquel modo, sintiendose sola? Mucho, muchíssimo. Había perdido tiempo de su vida tratando de sentirse bien en aquel maldito castillo en el que estaban dos hombres fríos y distantes que le hacían menos caso que un murciélago.

-Kumashi...

...

-Tengo hambre.- Gruñó Zoro, entrando en el cuarto de Perona sin llamar y con una mueca de desagrado al ver que la chica no se encontraba ahí.- ¿Oye? ¿Chica fanasma?- No recibió respuesta alguna, y suspiró mosqueado cerrando la puerta de nuevo.- ¿Dónde diablos está?

Mientras rehacia sus pasos en dirección al salón escuchó un ruido bastante fuerte en las escaleras que subían hacia una de las torres del castillo, que daban al despacho de Mihawk según tenia entendido. Subió sin pensárselo consciente de que si Perona se encontraba ahí no saldría muy bien parada.

Subió con tranquilidad los escalones, y abrió la puerta mientras observaba como un hombre de unos aproximadamente 25 años abría armarios y cajones con desespero, y no se percató de la presencia de Zoro hasta que éste mismo tosió un par de veces. Entonces, el chico giró su cuerpo, y el espadachín pudo ver que vestía una camiseta blanca de manga larga manchada en varias zonas, unos pantalones tejanos muy desgastados de los cuales colgaba un cuchillo. El espadachín entornó los ojos, preguntándose qué hacia un chico tan _raro _ revolviendo las pertenencias de Mihawk.

-Oye...- Intentó dialogar, pero al instante el chico de pelo negro grasiento y algo greñudo se avalanzó sobre él con su cuchillo, tratando de golpearle numerosas veces.

Primero intentó golpearle directamente en la cara, pero viendo que el peliverde se defendía bastante bien cambió su estrategia y trató de darle en algun órgano vital, también sin demasiado éxito. Aun con esas, las estocadas que Zoro lanzaba con sus katanas no le alcanzaban, y el muchacho demostraba una gran ágilidad y velocidad cada vez que le esquivaba y le atacaba, a la vez.

-¿Quién eres?- Gruñó el peliverde en un momento en el que ambos se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Vió como el muchacho tenía la postura un poco encorvada y le miraba con los ojos negros, fríos, sin ninguna expressión a demostrar. Aunque le pareció notar un destello extraño en ellos, algo que le hacia un poco de angúnia, y no sabia el qué.

-¿Sabes quién es Perona-sama?

Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido y sin evitarlo bajó la guardia, momento que el intruso aprovechó para avalanzarse contra él nuevamente, hiriéndole en el brazo con su cuchillo, aunque no lo suficiente como para que Zoro retrocediera. Al contrario, empuñó aún más fuertemente sus katanas y devolvió el ataque, entrando en el ciclo en el que ambos daban, pero ninguno recibía ningún daño.

Volvieron a separarse, exhaustos.

-¿Como sabes quién es ella?- Zoro se mostró molesto ante la presencia del recién llegado, quien al instante guardó el cuchillo y, para sorpresa del espadachín, regresó a su tarea de revolver las pertenencias del shichibukai.

-Esa es una pregunta que no tengo intenciones de contestarle a alguien que no sea, vaya, Perona-sama.

Se revolvió un poco al escuchar otra vez aquella mención de la pelirosada, sin comprender qué es lo que ocurría en aquel lugar.

-No creo que debas rebuscar en pertenencias ajenas.- Mihawk apareció detrás de Zoro, quién sintió un escalofrío que tan solo hizo que aumentar cuando el recién llegado observó con aquellos extraños ojos negros al imponente _Ojos de Halcón_.

-Vaya, es un placer conocerle, señor shichibukai.- El hecho de que no se disculpara solo hizo que extrañar aún más a Zoro, quien comenzaba a sospechar realmente si aquel muchacho era humano. Cualquier persona se habría visto intimidada por Mihawk (bueno, cualquiera menos Luffy, claro estaba).- Me gustaria saber en dónde puedo encontrar, vaya, a Perona-sama.

-Lamento decirte que no va a ser posible localizarla en este momento.- Mihawk recogió un par de papeles del suelo y los depositó en una silla cercana.- ¿Serias tan amable de decirme tu nombre?

-Oh, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya~ ¿Perona-sama no se encuentra aquí ahora mismo?- El muchacho siguió rebuscando entre varios cajones.- Pero tengo entendido por varios papeles que he encontrado, vaya, fisgoneando, que dicen que no es así.

El shichibukai agarró con ambas manos su espada y la blandió a escasos milímetros de la cara del muchacho, amenazante, con la mirada más fría que le pudiera dedicar a un ser viviente. El del pelo grasiento observó la fina punta de la espada con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa en su rostro que extrañó a ambos chicos.

-Parece enfadado, señor shichibukai.

-No has respondido a mi anterior pregunta.- Dijo, aún con los ojos fijos en las orbes oscuras del muchacho y sin bajar un solo mílimetro su espada.

-Mi nombre es Slawly, señor shichibukai.- Mihawk dejó la espada de nuevo en su funda, en su espalda, mientras miraba con recelo al muchacho.- Pero, ¡vaya! Perona-sama no se encuentra aquí ahora mismo.

-Ha salido.- Ojos de Halcón respondió fríamente, aunque preguntándose quién era exactamente ese individuo.

-¡Vaya! ¿En un día tan lluvioso y triste?- Slawly sonrió ampliamente y se levantó para caminar sobre las piedras del suelo con sus pies descalzos, bajando uno a uno los escalones seguido por los desconfiados espadachines, quien se lanzaban miradas incomprensibles.

El muchacho de pelo grasiento y despeinado alcanzó la puerta principal del castillo en apenas un par de minutos.

-Fue un placer conocerles, señor shichibukai, espadachín.- Se giró, algo encorvado.- Creo que ya es hora de que me marche.

-¿Como has venido aquí?- Dijo Zoro.- ¿Y como evitaste a los babuinos?

-Oh, espadachín, creo que quedó demostrada mi habilidad con el cuchillo en nuestro anterior combate, ¿no cree? Vaya, al menos eso creo yo. Con vuestro permiso, me despido.

-¿No quieres que le demos un mensaje a la chica fantasma?- Mihawk se sorprendió a sí mismo haciendo esa pregunta.

-Me ofende, señor shichibukai.- En aquel momento volvió a mostrarles su mirada oscura y anguniosa para el espadachín de pelo verde.- Conozco lo suficiente de Perona-sama como para saber encontrarla.

Y, en ese momento, cerró la puerta.

Zoro seguía estando un poco incrédulo ante el hecho de que aquel curioso personaje no se habia disculpado en ningún momento, y llamaba a la chica fantasma por la terminación "-sama", algo que no habia visto desde que se topó con la chica en Thriller Bark.

...

Y, en el bosque, Perona seguía viendo llover bajo las ramas de aquel árbol en el que se habia posado horas atrás. Nada parecía aliviar el dolor y su pena en ese momento.

Slawly se paró frente al árbol en qüestión, aunque la muchacha no notó su presencia hasta que él mismo la llamó.

-Perona-sama.- La chica se giró al instante y no pudo evitar su sorpresa de encontrarse a un completo desconocido llamarla de ese modo.- Perona-sama.- Insistió.

-¿Quién eres?

-Vaya, llevan haciéndome la misma pregunta desde que he llegado.- El muchacho se rascó la cabeza con indiferencia.- Aunque es un placer poder hablar con usted, Perona-sama. No la culpo por no saber quién soy.- La pelirosada entornó los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, cosa que solía hacer cuando estaba confundida por algo.- Estoy convencido de que nos encontramos en Thriller Bark tiempo atrás. ¡Vaya! Usted se llevó mi sombra.

Perona se volvió de hielo al instante, poniendose en guardia durante esos segundos en los que todo se detuvo; el sonido del agua cayendo incesablemente era lo único que lograba escuchar.

-Lo siento pero no tuve el placer.- Dijo, alzándose con ambas manos en las caderas en señal de superioridad.

-Mi nombre es Slawly, y juraria, _juraria _que mi sombra estaba en posesión de uno de sus sirvientes, Perona-sama. De hecho, creo que era el más fiel de, vaya, de todos. ¿Kumashi, tal vez?

La palidez que adoptó el rostro de la muchacha confirmó las sospechas de Slawly, quien sonrió ampliamente y de un salto llegó al lado de la pelirosada con una aura de tranquilidad.

-Queria hacerle una interesante propuesta. Sé que su estancia en este castillo no es, vaya, de lo más placentera. ¿Querría viajar por los mares conmigo?- Perona abrió más los ojos de lo que realmente podía. Le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad para salir de allí y respirar en libertad, además de sentirse querida y olvidar sus sentimientos y pensamientos de soledad.

-¡Horo, horo, horo, horo!- Se puso a reír.- ¿Yo a tus órdenes?

-No, Perona-sama, yo a sus órdenes.

La muchacha se descolocó aún más, observando curiosa a aquel individuo. Su sombra habia sido la de Kumashi, pero aún así la trataba como si ella fuera alguien superior. Le gustaba recibir ese trato que hacia tanto que nadie le daba.

-Claro que...

-No.- Dos voces graves, profundas y absolutamente imponentes cortaron la respuesta de Perona, poniendo sus espadas en el espacio entre ambos de un solo tiro. Por pocos centímetros podrían haberle cortado a Slawly la mano tendida hacia la muchacha, quien habia estado a punto de aceptar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya~ señor shichubukai, espadachín. Qué grata sorpresa ver que aunque no os interese que interrumpa vuestro entrenamiento no permitís que sea libre de venirse conmigo.- Su voz sonaba algo amenazante aun con el tono cantarín que la precedía.

Zoro y Mihawk se encontraban de pie, debajo del árbol. Zoro tenía dos espadas en la mano, y la restante formaba una cruz con la de Mihawk, quien se mantenia de brazos cruzados observando fría y fijamente la escena.

Perona no supo qué decir. ¿Querían encerrarla en ese castillo y sus sentimientos de sole... no, no estaba sola. Lo vió en ese momento, realmente la querian con ellos.

-Perona-sama, espero su respuesta.- La chica se giró hacia Slawly con el semblane serio, aunque enseguida se puso a reír en su forma tan particular.

-¡Horo, horo, horo, horo! No me interesa la oferta. Yo solo sirvoa Moria-sama.

-Quién se encuentra, vaya, fallecido en este momento.- Acotó el muchacho. Perona lo observó con asco y desprecio, pero sobre todo dolor por hacerle recordar aquel detalle.

-Negative Hollow.

El muchacho se dejó caer al suelo, deprimido, triste y con un aura oscura rodearle.

-No valgo para nada, tengo que morir...¡quiero ser un mejillón!

-¡Horo, horo, horo, horo! ¡Mueve tu trasero hasta tu barco y desaparece de mi vista!

Slawly hizo, curiosamente, lo que la chica le ordenó y desapareció arrastrandose por el suelo del bosque, mientras ella continuaba riendo. Se giró en dirección al castillo y, tratando de evitar que ambos espadachines vieran sus lágrimas por la muerte Gecko Moria, emprendió el vuelo.

-Esto ha sido definitivamente muy raro...- Dijo Zoro al regresar. Observó como Mihawk mantenía su semblante serio, y se dirigía hacia la cocina, en dónde Perona estaba preparando la comida.

El shuchibukai se fijaba en los pequeños detalles. Le gustaban los pequeños detalles más que los grandes, además de admitir a regañadientes que, sin la chica fantasma, ese castillo seria una mancha gris carente de vida. No habia otro motivo por el cual haya interrumpido la conversación del muchacho extraño y ella.

-El desayuno estaba bueno, chica fantasma.- Dijo sirviéndose una copa de vino, mientras se marchaba en dirección al salón.

Perona derramó una pequeña lágrima. La última que derramaría aquel día, pues aunque ambos espadachines fueran fríos y a veces carentes de sentimientos, le acabavan de demostrar que no era así.

**Uff, bueno, me ha costado un poco escribir este capitulo. Son las 3... digamos que aproximadamente algo más de una hora. Queria tener un capitulo de todos mis fics listo hoy, así que también me puse manos a la obra en este. **

**Un pequeño detalle; para crear la imagen de Slawly, inevitablemente me fijé en L, de Death Note. En el caracter, obviamente, para nada, pero fisicamente me vino su imagen asi que lo adapté. **

**Gracias por leerme :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooooola, soy yo de nuevo con éste fic :) Muchisisisimas gracias por vuestros reviews. A todo el mundo le agrada el saber que su historia tiene una buena acogida y que gusta a los lectores. **

**Y, **ina**, no te preocupes por eso. Aunque tal vez no se muestre en el inicio de un fic, soy de esas personas que no pueden dejar un final tan simplón. Adoro complicar las cosas, dejar cabos sueltos para, posteriormente, volver a atarlos. Pero nunca un final definitivo como ese. Aunque lo verás en este capitulo. Gracias por tu review :))**

**Quiero aclarar una cosa: el proceso en el que los protagonistas se dan cuenta de lo que sienten no durará 1.978 capítulos. Odio eso, si el romance es el tema principal. **

3. FUERA DE DUDAS

Slawly se encontraba en su barco, oscuro y bastante tenebroso, observando con la mirada perdida el vaivén de las velas rotas con la brisa marina. No recordaba cómo exactamente habia llegado hasta ahí, ni tampoco porqué aquella chica de pelos rosados no se encontraba con él. ¿Habia fracasado con una misión? ¿Acaso era aquello?

El pelinegro cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que aspiraba aire profundamente y lo soltaba en un suspiro de cansancio.

La última vez que habia fracasado en una misión, fue cuando le arrebataron su sombra en Thriller Bark. Era irónico; ésta vez también habia fracasado frente a Perona. Aunque habia algo que lo perturbaba lo suficiente como para preguntarse exactamente por qué motivo queria estar bajo sus órdenes y zarpar hacia el Nuevo Mundo. ¿Acaso no era ella la que le arrebató la sombra?

Bueno, en cierto modo, lo entendía. No era fácil estar bajo las órdenes de un superior, además era fuerte. No era como si necesitara más motivos para ello.

Slawly levantó su cuerpo con torpeza y se rascó el cuero cabelludo de su grasiento cabello, mientras observaba con una media sonrisa el paisaje que se extendía a su alrededor. Todo un mar de oscuridad.

-Vaaaya~ Va a costarme un poco más de lo planeado en regresar...

...

Aquella misma tarde, Perona se arrepintió de haber pensado que realmente esos monstruos de la espada tenian empatia. ¿Empatia, los espadachines? Acaso entendian de qué trataba eso, ¿como mínimo?

Su fúria venia, en ese instante, de un encuentro con el tablero de ajedrez que el shichibukai habia sacado para complacer el deseo de lucha de Zoro sin tener que cansarse, aunque de hecho, aquello no habia gustado al peliverde, quien seguía empeñado en ganarle aún sin sus dos torres, un alfil, ambos caballos y la reina. Eso sí, Mihawk habia sido piadoso y aun conservaba un quarteto de peones cabezotas que no hacían más que adentrarse en el campamento enemigo.

Y ella se sentía furiosa porque llevaba media hora observandolos, y repitiendo la misma pregunta cada cierto tiempo, tratando en un principio de ser paciente como agradecimiento a la anterior amabilidad del shichibukai.

Al final, harta de tanto pedir una respuesta que nunca llegaba, se adentró ella misma en las profundidades del castillo para buscar por sí misma lo que amablemente pidió a Mihawk que le mostrara.

Desde un buen inicio, tuvo curiosidad por saber quién era exactamente Slawly.

Si habia llegado a Thriller Bark años atrás y su sombra habia servido para dar vida a Kumashi, seguramente no habia sido un pirata normal y corriente. Sumado al hecho de su curioso físico y una personalidad casi chocante, seguro que el espadachín guardaba en algún lugar periódicos y/o documentos en los que aparecía. Estaba casi segura de ello, pero dicho personaje no se dignó a contestar sus preguntas.

Subió flotando las escaleras de la torre en la qual Mihawk el Shichibukai tenía su despacho, lugar más probable si queria encontrar lo que buscaba. Maldijo por lo bajo un par de veces a sus malditos compañeros de techo y abrió sigilosamente la puerta.

Qual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a cierto pelinegro encorvado de ojos negros y fríos revolviendo entre los cajones del escritorio del espadachín de ojos ambar.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya~ Perona-sama.- El muchacho se llevó el pulgar a los labios mientras sonreía misteriosamente.- Qué grata sorpresa encontrarla aquí.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí?!- El lado sosprendido de la pelirosada salió a la luz al verle de nuevo, revolviendo los cajones del despacho.

-Fisgonear.- Dijo sin más, regresando, efectivamente, a esa tarea.- Buscar papeles.

-¡Deberías estar perdido en medio del mar que rodea esta isla!

-Me temo que su plan no salió del todo en orden. Soy, vaya, un buen navegante. Perderme en los lares en los que me he encontrado anteriormente seria una vergüenza.- Alzó el dedo índice mientras hablava, moviéndolo en círculos una y otra vez, hasta cesar su explicación y regresar nuevamente toda su atención a los papeles que sacaba como loco de los cajones del escritorio.

-Tsk... podría redotarte aquí mismo.- La pelirosada se alzó con las manos en la cintura.- ¡Horo, horo, horo...! No debes subestimarme solo porque puedas regresar de nuevo.

Slawly se giró y la vió con sus grandes orbes oscuras, en una mueca parecida al asombro.

-Yo nunca la subestimé, Perona-sama.- El muchacho se acercó a dónde estaba ella y, para la sorpresa de la muchacha, cogió su bota roja flotando por encima de su cabeza y la besó, al tiempo que ella se volvía pálida.

-¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-Estoy besando su bota, Perona-sama.- Slawly se alejó y la vió des de el suelo.- ¿Acaso no fui, vaya, suficientemente evidente?

La chica retrocedió un par de metros, roja como sus botas que recientemente habian rozado de un modo (muy a su pesar, debía reconocerlo) bello los labios del pelinegro. No estaba roja solamente por la vergüenza, sinó por la ira y la rabia.

Fue en ese momento en el que se percató de que algo andaba mal. Habia logrado regresar y entrar en el castillo, e incluso en la habitación más prohibida de todas; el despacho. Pero... ¿por qué motivo? ¿Qué era lo que estava buscando?

-¿Qué estas haciendo exactamente?

-Fisgonear.

-Inuuuu~til.- Dijo sacando la lengua.- ¡Eso no! Me refiero a lo que estas buscando.

-Siempre tuve curiosidad por, vaya, los papeles que guardaría celosamente un shichibukai en los viejos y desgastados cajones de su escritorio de madera.- Perona abrió los ojos ante esa frase tan, a próposito, alargada.- Aunque, vaya, tampoco era exactamente eso lo que buscava.

-¡Entonces aclárate!

-Mis disculpas, Perona-sama.- La pelirosada frunció el ceño, levemente molesta. No porque la llamara de ese modo, pues le recordaba a sus viejos tiempos en Thriller Bark, sinó porque parecía que no lo habia dicho con malicia alguna. Y no entender por qué le molestaba aun la irritaba más.

-¿Y qué es lo que estás buscando?- Se acercó flotando parpadeando curiosa un par de veces con sus grandes ojos negros, observando las ágiles manos de Slawly.

-Tengo curiosidad por saber, vaya, todo lo posible sobre mí y mi llegada a Thriller Bark años atrás. Es que, vaya, es inevitable que uno no sienta curiosidad por recordarlo.

-¿Es que no recuerdas todo lo que pasó?- Aquello dejó sorprendida a Perona.

-No.

...

Mihawk movió aburrido un peón, en un burdo intento de alargar la partida y burlarse del peliverde haciéndole saber que era superior en juegos de mente y en habilidades con las espadas. No entendía por qué motivo, pero desde que Zoro asesinó a uno de sus dos álfiles que, por un descuido, no tenia protegidos, se empeñó en vengarse. Un empeño bastante infantil vinienvo del shichibukai _Ojos de Halcón_.

-¿No estaba la chica fantasma llamándonos hace un rato?- Preguntó Zoro, saliendo del trance por un segundo en el que aquel juego le tenia metido.

-Yo no he escuchado nada.- Mihawk movió elegantemente otro peón, crispando los nervios del joven espadachín.

Si _Ojos de Halcón_ no habia escuchado nada, seguramente solo fuera su imaginación.

...

-No puedes decir eso en serio.- La muchacha se habia sentado de piernas cruzadas encima de un gran armario de madera que se encontraba en uno de los lados de la habitación.- Todo el mundo que pasa por Thriller Bark pasa por una desgarradora e inolvidable experiencia.

-Bueno, es que, vaya, si mi conocimiento es correcto, debía de estar demasiado hipnotizado por su belleza, Perona-sama.

La aludida tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener el equilibrio al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Hinotizado por su belleza? ¿Cuánto hacía que no le decían algo así?

-Inuuu~til. No bajaré mi guardia con eso.- Dijo como respuesta, tratando de mantenerse firme.

-No quisiera ser molesto pero, vaya, pareció poco convencida en ese aspecto.- El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho al encontrar lo que buscaba en el fondo del tercer cajón. Aunque habia dejado una alfombra de papeles a su paso, parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo que el propietario del castillo advirtiera su presencia y le amenazara de nuevo con su intimidante y profunda mirada dorada.

-Inuuuuu~til.

Aquella palabra comenzaba a gustarle a Perona más de lo necesario.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya~...

-¿Qué es lo que pone?- La chica parpadeó un par de veces, curiosa. Realmente no le habian interesado mucho los sucesos que hablaban sobre las víctimas de Thriller Bark por el simple hecho de que, por lo general, nunca se hablaba de nada si no era algo extraordinario. Y al parecer la llegada de Slawly lo fue.

-"La tripulación del Capitán Slawly fue derrotada en Thriller Bark. Se terminan los días de temor en todos los mares".- Leyó con tanta poca expressión en su rostro como quién observa una mosca frotarse las manos.- Vaya, vaya, vaya, vaya~, parece ser que no se dice nada más. Perona-sama.- La chica lo miró con sus grandes ojos negros.- ¿Luché hasta el final?

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a la muchacha. ¿Decía en serio eso de que estava hipnotizado por su belleza cuando llegó a Thriller Bark? No podía ser cierto...

-Tsk... todos lo hacen.- Sonrió victoriosa.- Perder tu sombra es perder tu otra mitad.

-Oh, vaya, a mi no me importaria perderla si esa es la condición.- Perona abrió los ojos, sorprendida como cada vez que Slawly abria la boca para soltar algunas palabras extrañas.- Porque mi otra mitad es, vaya, Perona-sama.

-¡Maldito! No sigas diciendo de esas cosas.- Perona descendió flotando hasta la misma altura que el muchacho y colocó su dedo en la frente, acercando su cara repleta de rencor azul a la indiferente expresión de él.- Repítelo y estás muerto.

-Hay derecho de libertad de expressión.- Él no se alejó.- Y otro que te permite elegir de quién enamorarte, vaya, aunque el segundo se me fue pribado.

Alguien tossió a propósito bajo el umbral de la puerta. Nada más ni nada menos que Zoro.

-¿Este maldito no habia desaparecido en el mar?

-Espadachín.- Dijo él a modo de saludo, girando su cara hacia la del peliverde.- Es toda una sorpresa verle. Pero no es muy grata, ha interrumpido, vaya, un momento emocionalmente importante para mí.

-Me importa tanto como ésta mosca.- Acto seguido, cortó por la mitad a una mosca que llevaba unos segundos revoloteando a su alrededor. El aura oscura que rodeaba al Mugiwara era visible y hasta palpable a dos metros, dónde se encontraban Perona y Slawly.- Creo que quedó clara la decisión final. Ella _no_ va a formar parte de tu tripulación.

-Nadie hablaba de eso, espadachín.- El muchacho se rascó su oscuro y grasiento cabello con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha sujetó fuertemente la cintura de Perona, a quién aquel movimiento la pilló por sorpresa.- Estaba hablando de, vaya, un incalculable amor hacia Perona-sama.

-¡Apartate!- Gritó la muchacha, quién en un ágil movimiento se alejó al instate de los brazos de él.

Slawly solo dirigió su oscura mirada hacia el lugar en el aire dónde flotaba la chica fantasma, antes de regresar su vista hacia el umbral de la puerta, dónde Zoro observaba la escena con una mueca de desaprovación.

-¿Acaso el señor espadachín desea retarme a un duelo por haber tomado a su princesa?- El pelinegro sonrió, situándose en una curiosa posición de ataque y sacando su cuchillo de cocina, mientras lo lamía de un modo sádico.

-Apartarás tu cara de mi vista y lamentarás haber existido.- Zoro se llevó su katana a la boca y sujetó con ambas manos las dos restantes, amenazante.

-Esas són, vaya, unas malas palabras, espadachín.- El muchacho esbozó una tímida sonrisa y, casi a la velocidad del sonido, se abalanzó contra Zoro.

Espadas y cuchillo chocaban una y otra vez. Perona lo veía con la boca abierta y poco a poco iba ampliando su asombro cuando veía que Slawly apenas recibía daño alguno de las katanas.

Se separaron un segundo.

Respiraron.

Y volviendo a la carga, el sonido de espadas y cuchillo cortándose mutuamente llenó el despacho. La pelirosada vió saltar algunas gotas de sanegre pero, debido a la velocidad a la que ambos iban, no podia determinar de quién era. Hasta que hicieron de nuevo una pausa, y pudo ver que del brazo de Slawly brotaba un chorro considerable de sangre.

-Pareces herido, mugroso.- El espadachín sonrió.- Faltará ver que tanto valor tienes cuando termine de cortarte en rodajas.

-Eso no será necesario.- El mismismo Mihawk interrumpió el encuentro. Observó el pésimo estado de su despacho y dirigió una mirada al que creía el principal culpable, el intruso al que hacía millas hacia el mar.- Me gustaria saber qué haces de nuevo infiltrado en mi castillo.

-No me iría, vaya, hasta ver de nuevo su bello rostro.- Se dirigía a Perona, y ambos hombres pudieron verlo, no sin cierto asombro.- Me parece insultante que ambos la menosprecien.- Aprovechó la confusión para rozar la mejilla de la chica, quién al instante maldijo en voz alta y se alejó de él. Slawly bajó la mirada.- Aunque parece que Perona-sama no es la única menospreciada aqui.

En ese instante, la pelirosada le sacó la lengua.

-No me van los acosadores.- Dijo fría.

-No te habrás atrevido a tocarla...- Murmuró por lo bajo el espadachín de pelo verde.- No con tus sucias manos.

Roronoa Zoro, antiguo cazarrecompensas, actual miembro de la tripulación de los Mugiwaras y conocido del shichibukai Mihawk, era una persona fría. Pero seguía siendo un hombre, y ante el cariño, acostumbraba a responder con el mismo afecto, claro que a su manera.

¿Qué hombre hecho y derecho permanecería impassible entre los brazos de Perona? Varias veces se habia encontrado atrapado en el abrazo de la chica cuando se descuido y lo atacó, aprovechando para transformarlo en una especie de mascota parecida a Kumashi y quedarse dormida abrazándolo. Todo hombre terminaría sucumbiendo, aunque sea mínimamente, a su personalidad vivaz.

Zoro no era la excepción, y menos al ver que la muchacha era deseada _por alguien más_. ¿Cómo permitirlo?

-Vaya, parece que el señor shichibukai lleva razón.- Zoro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando se percató de que habia enviado su mente a volar y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando el principal objetivo de su delirio y celos, Slawly.- Tendré que marcharme pronto.

Perona se acercó al muchacho y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa. Zoro se quebró por dentro. Sabia lo que Slawly iba a hacer, y no se equibocó: sujetó la mano de Perona y se dispuso, con toda la intención del mundo, a empujarla hacia él para besarla. Y eso sucedió, aunque lo que besó el pelinegro fue el filo de la espada de Zoro.

-Vaaaaaaaya~.-Fue todo lo que dijo, sonriendo y soltando a la chica.- Esto no es un adiós, Perona-sama.

-Ojalá y lo fuera.-Refunfuñó ella, aunque sonrió solo un poco por un motivo desconocido.

-Yo de ti me apuraria.- Dijo Mihawk a Slawly.- No debe faltar mucho tiempo para ello.

El aludido sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a descender las escaleras por delante del trío de compañeros que seguían sus movimientos. Finalmente, ya en su barco, le dedicó una última mirada a Perona.

-Cuidado con los relojes de arena.- Les dijo, antes de desaparecer entre las tinieblas de esos mares. Ninguno de los allí presentes entendió aquellas palabras, aunque él ya las habia dicho. _Cuidado con los relojes de arena._ Pero como de costumbre, Zoro no prestaba la suficiente atención.

-¿Cómo se supone que se ha marchado tan rápido?- Preguntó.

-Estar atento en el mundo real es un punto importante a mejorar, Roronoa.- Mihawk se alejó con paso lento pero firme hasta su castillo.- No dejarse seducir por desconocidos también, chica fantasma.

-¡Soy Perona! ¡Pe-ro-na!- Gruñó ella, al tiempo que refunfuñaba algo en voz baja. Tal vez aquella vez Zoro sí habia captado la molestia del shichubukai. Tal vez porque él también la sentía.


	4. Chapter 4

**He regresado :) Siento la tardanza, tuve algunos contratiempos y eso, y al final aqui estoy.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews del capitulo anterior. Lo agradezco mucho porque me animaron bastante. A partir de ahora voy a subir información sobre mis fics en mi blog, que podreis encontrar en mi perfil. Si algun dia os aburrís, o hace tiempo que no actualizo, podréis saber lo qué passa o otra información allí. Gracias, os dejo con el capitulo :))**

4. LOS QUE SÓN INCAPACES DE CUMPLIR CON SU MISIÓN.

Era una mañana oscura, como de costumbre, y tenebrosa. Perona no queria salir de la amplia cama que compartia con Zoro, aunque sabia que el peliverde ya habría salido a entrenar. Eran primeros de diciembre y hacia un frío que calaba los huesos, y dos mantas gruesas no podian disimularlo por mucho tiempo.

Se giró de lado y dirigió una mirada por la gran ventana que habia a un lado de la sala.

La habitación que compartían ambos jóvenes era una sala grande y espaciosa, con una cama al lado derecho amplia y de madera, que apenas constaba por un par de sábanas y las dos mantas que la muchacha habia incorporado la noche anterior. Estaba situada en medio de la sala y presidida por un cuadro antiguo. Frente a la puerta de madera se encontraba un gran ventanal sin cortinas por el que se podia ver el bosque oscuro que rodeaba el castillo.

Habia un escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, un par de sillas y nada más. Las paredes y el suelo estaban hechas de piedra dura y gris y el frío solía acomodarse en esa parte del castillo.

Pasados unos minutos, se hartó de la monotonía que le ofrecía el ventanal y se levantó, con su enorme jersei de lana y unos pantalones anchos. Llevaba unos calzetines de lana blanca, como su camisa y pantalon, gruesos y calentitos.

Arrastró sus pies hasta poder refugiarlos en las zapatillas y abrió la puerta de la estancia con pesadez. Se dirigió directa al baño y se peinó la larga melena rosada y su flequillo. Se lavó la cara para quitarse las posibles legañas y, por la pereza, no se hizo sus dos coletas, por lo que el cabello caía liso hasta un palmo de sus hombros, dónde empezaba a rizarse.

-Buenos días.- Dijo, entrando al salón, iluminado por la luz blanca procedente del exterior.

-Buenos días.

Mihawk respondió a su saludo desinteresadamente, mientras bebía una copa de vino tinto y leía el periódico. Entonces alzó un momento la mirada y se percató del largo cabello de la chica.

-Bonito cabello.- Apuntó.

Perona se giró bruscamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y le agradeció en voz baja. Nunca le habian dicho que su cabello era bonito, ni siquiera cuando estaba en Thriller Bark sus súbditos se tomaban la molestia de lanzarle algún cumplido.

-No es nada que debas agradecer.- El shichibukai regresó a su lectura como si hubiera sido un comentario cualquiera.

El fuego a tierra calentaba la estancia. La muchacha supuso que él se habría encargado de encenderlo, por lo que le agradeció de nuevo, pero en silencio. Durante un rato no dijo nada. Se habia levantado perezosa y sin ánimos de discutir con nadie.

-¿Has desayunado?

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar su vista del periódico. Ella lo miró algo confundida y se dirigió al sofá que estaba en frente del fuego, acurrucándose abrazando sus rodillas, pensando, rememorando y recordando aquellos viejos tiempos en los que cada día era igual al anterior, junto con Gecko Moria, mientras el fuego consumía la leña.

...

No muy lejos de allí, entre árboles, arbustos y nieblina oscura, se encontraba Zoro. Por orden del shichibukai, a quién aunque lo disimulara parecía agradarle el hecho de tener compañía en su castillo, habia ido a cortar leña.

Llevaba varias montañas de leña cortadas, pero no notaba nada extraño. Es decir... ¿no era una tarea demasiado fácil para tenerla en cuenta? Zoro lo veía de aquel modo.

El problema para él sería llevar todos los troncos que habia cortado de una sola vez al castillo, pero ya se las apañaria de algún modo. Él lo que queria era luchar. Luchar y mejorar con la espada, no cargar madera hasta los aposentos de Mihawk.

Cogió unas lianas que colgaban de alguno de los pocos árboles que aún no habia cortado en esa zona y formó una red con ellas, en las que puso los troncos. La ató y se la cargó a la espalda mientras sonreía, algo tonto, por haber superado su pequeño obstáculo.

En ese momento, fue cuando un grupo de babuinos se plantó en mitad de su camino. Tenían en sus manos sus katanas y llevaban puestas sus armaduras. El mayor de todos ellos, le miraba y le sonreía como su se dirigiera a un insecto y no al futuro mejor espadachín del mundo. Zoro dejó caer la red al suelo y se preparó para luchar.

...

-Has tardado más de lo que pensé.- Dijo el shichibukai al ver a Zoro entrar por el umbral de la puerta.- Buen trabajo.

-Oye, lo que yo quiero es pelear.- Gruñó.- Ni ir a buscar leña.

-Tendrás tu momento cuando estés preparado, espadachín.- Sacó un tronco de la red y lo lanzó con preicsión hacia el fuego que empezaba a hacerse más débil.- Hasta ese entonces, debes demostrar que mereces una lucha como método para entrenar.

-Tsk...- Tuvo la tentación de escupir al suelo, sacar sus katanas y arremeter contra el ambarino, pero por algún motivo se contuvo.- ¿Y como puedo demostrártelo?

Ojos de Halcón tuvo que pensarlo un poco. Realmente no tenia mucha idea sobre cómo debía demostrarlo, aunque tenia agallar por enfrentarlo de ese modo a él. Sonrió victorioso.

-Chica fantasma.-Perona continuaba acurrucada en el sofá, perdida en sus propios recuerdos. Recordando a Absalom, a Kumashi, a Moria... no estaba de ánimos para escuchar al mayor de los tres.- Chica fantasma.- Repitió, ésta vez más cerca, de modo que ella se giró para verlos a ambos.

-Os he dicho que me llamo Perona. Pe-ro-na. Rayos...- Zoro estaba confundido. Ese intento de estar molesta le habia salido tan poco energético que estuvo a punto de reírse de la pelirosada.

-Ese intento de molestia me defraudó.- El pelinegro no tuvo reparos en expresarlo en voz alta.- Pero eso no es lo que quiero decirte.- Esperó a que ella le prestara la suficiente atención.-Roronoa estará listo para tener una batalla conmigo cuando pueda soportar a uno de tus fantasmas.- Zoro se puso tenso. No queria pasar por eso otra vez, todo menos arrodillarse tan patéticamente...

-Rayos... sois molestos.- Espetó, mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su cama. Sin embargo, no se veía capaz de desobedecer al ambarino y dejó que un fantasma atravesara a Zoro antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba, en dirección a su cuarto.

Tal y como cabia esperar, Zoro se arrodilló deseando con todas sus fuerzas renacer como cangrejo de río, detalle que indicó al espadachín que su "alumno" aun no estaba lo suficientemente preparado. Suspiró con pesadez y subió los escalones, del mismo modo en que lo habia hecho Perona momentos atrás.

La encontró acurrucada en su cama, la que compartía con el peliverde, abrazando sus piernas y observando con detalle el paisaje que se extendía por el exterior del ventanal. Ella no le sintió entrar.

Se acercó hacia el ventanal y se quedó de pie, firme, observando lo mismo que la muchacha hasta que ella se dió cuenta de que el amo de ese castillo estaba allí.

-H-hola.- Dijo titubeante.

-Este no es el ánimo con el que comunmente haces las cosas.- Apuntó.

-¿Te estás preocupando por mí?

-Interpertálo como quieras.- Habia sido algo impulsivo al dirigirse a la habitación de la chica para preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero de otro modo habria quedado con la curiosidad y eso seria aun peor que seguirla.- ¿Y bien?

-Sólo estaba pensando.- Dijo, algo tajante.- Pensaba en mi pasado.

Asintió.

-Así que solamente era eso. Moria está muerto, no es algo que deba afectarte a estas alturas.- Dijo, alejándose para salir de la habitación.- Si es eso lo que te preocupa, piensa que murió por su incompetencia.

Perona observó las espaldas del hombre que acababa de meterse con Moria enfurecida. ¿Incompetencia? Ya la daría algún dia a él incompetencia... aquello sólo hizo que empeorar el ánimo de la pelirosada.

...

-Todos aquellos que són incapaces de cumplir con lo que se les ha ordenado, no són nada más que unos malditos incompetentes.- Bramó una mujer alta, algo gorda, con agafas en forma de "8" en horizontal y un vestido confeccionado a partir de múltiples relojes de arena.

Contra quién estaba despotricando, era un muchacho jóven, algo desaliñado, de cabello oscuro y grasiento y unas ojeras notables. Slawly.

-Es que, verá, vaya, caí en los encantos de la bella chica fantasma.- Se excusaba.- Pero no incumplí con mi principal tarea.- Sacó unos papeles en los que habian impresas numerosas imágenes con recompensas varias. Entre ellas, la antigua recompensa de Mihawk, la de Perona, la de Zoro, la de él mismo y la de la mujer que lo gritaba.

-Eso no es excusa.- Bramó.- Pero me alegra saber que uno de mis mejores subordinados ha cumplido con lo más básico. Por ésta vez, no tienes castigo.

-Eso es una buena noticia.- Dijo.- Podria, vaya, ¿retirarme?

-Te lo ordeno.

Slawly desapareció tras una leve reverencia y se dirigió a sus mismos aposentos para reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido. No esperaba caer rendido ante los pies de Perona, ni mucho menos ver su romance interrumpido y arruinado por esos espadachines entrometidos. Eso era, vaya, una humillación.

Pero la principal tarea para obtener información le habia salido bien, de modo que no tenia motivo para preocuparse.

_Sólo debo esperar a que, vaya, la capitana se dirija de nuevo a esa isla maldita._

Pero él ya les habia advertido. Tal vez no se lo hubieran tomado en serio, o lo hubieran olvidado, pero recordaba esa antigua y muy usada frase que decía que "quién avisa, no es traídor". Y un shichibukai de bien seguro que supo relacionar los relojes de arena con esa mujer.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... las cosas entre nosotros parecen no haber terminado aún, Perona-sama.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vuelvo de nuevo a la carga, han pasado varios dias, pero espero que me perdoneis por ello. En este capitulo, la relación entre Perona y Zoro va a estrecharse poco a poco. Espero que os guste :))**

5. LOS CELOS DE PERONA

El día anterior habia sido poco agradable para la muchacha de coletas rosas. Desde que cierto pelinegro molesto habia osado llamar a Gecko Moria "incompetente", no pudo dejar de pensar aún más en su pasado en Thriller Bark. Y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más le venían a la cabeza las palabras del espadachín.

Incompetente, incompetente... ¡como lo odiaba! Esa palabra entraba por una oreja de Perona, hacia estragos en sus pensamientos y luego, cuando ya la tenia ardiendo de ira, salía como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y no lo soportaba.

Por ese mismo motivo se encontraba un lunes a las cinco de la mañana observando el crepitar del fuego sentada en el suelo con sus rodillas en su pecho, apoyada en el sofá y con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos. Tanto Zoro como Mihawk se encontraban descansando en sus habitaciones en ese momento, por lo que se permitía llorar un poco.

Gecko Moria estaba _muerto_. No importaba lo que sucediera a partir de ese momento, seguía está aunque le insultara uno de sus compañeros shichibukai, seguía estándolo, por lo que perdía todo animo de discutir con alguien que, además de que no iba a ceder, era muy peligroso.

Sería perder el tiempo.

Alguien tan rudo como Mihawk o alguien tan poco empático como Zoro no podrían entender el aprecio que realmente le tuvo a su capitán. Fue entonces cuando ella se preguntó... ¿qué classe de vida tuvo Zoro en el barco de los Sombrero de Paja? Porque ella, en realidad, sólo conocía un episodio de todas las innumerables aventuras que seguramente habrían vivido.

Algo en su interior se removió.

¿Qué classe de vida tenía Zoro antes de llegar al castillo? ¿Qué relación tenía con la chica pelirroja y la chica siniestra? ... ¿Qué le importaba aquello?

Quería abrazar a Kumashi. Pensar en las chicas con las que el espadachín se relacionó anteriormente la entristecía y, aunque no era tan estúpida como para no saber el por qué, no queria pensarlo. Lo que tampoco quería pensar, pero que inevitablemente era cierto, era que su mascota favorita tampoco estaba allí para consolarla. No podia abrazársele ni tampoco gritarle para deshaogar su fúria. No podia hacer nada.

Bebió de su taza humeante y sonrió levemente cuando un tronco se partió por la mitad en el fuego a tierra. Dejó la taza a un lado y se levantó para coger las pinzas, con las cuales situó las dos mitades del dicho tronco en el centro, provocando así que quemaran más. Depositó de nuevo las pinzas en su lugar, se acurrucó en el suelo y bebió de nuevo de su bebida caliente.

¿Qué tanto odiaba sentirse melancólica? Demasiado. Se habia sentido así desde el mismo instante en el que le dijeron que no podría marcharse de ahí hasta pasados dos años, y todo por la maldita tripulación de Zoro... otra vez.

-¿Huh?- Una voz perezosa la sobresaltó, mostrando así las lágrimas débiles que brotaban de sus ojos al intruso, que resultó no ser otro más que Zoro.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No creo que deba importarte.

Zoro no insistió más. Se habia percatado de las lágrimas y de la taza de chocolate caliente, motivo por el cual él mismo habia deseado consolarla más que dicha espesa bebida. Pero se contuvo. Aunque no lo pareciera, el peliverde odiaba ver a alguien llorar.

Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó de la nevera un trozo de carne que habia sobrado de la cena, devorándolo camino al salón, dispuesto a hacerle compañía a la pelirosada.

-¿Y bien?- Quiso saber él.- ¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

-Desaparece de mi vista.

-Tan borde como Nami.- Comentó, dando otro gran mordisco al pedazo de carne, masticándolo haciendo mucho ruido.

Perona quiso matarlo en su interior y tirar sus intestinos por la ventana en el momento justo en el que la idea de nombrar a su navegante pasó por la cabeza del espadachín.

Pero se mantuvo callada, viendo así una oportunidad para conocer más de las aventuras del espadachín con la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja.

-Oye.- Dijo casi en un susurro.- Cuéntame algo sobre tu antigua tripulación. Seguro que tuvistéis que pasar por muchos lugares asombrosos antes de llegar a Thriller Bark.

Zoro terminó de engullir la carne y se acomodó en el sofá con las piernas abiertas apoyándolas en los hombros de Perona, quién refunfuñó pero le permitió estar de ese modo unos segundos, antes de levantarse y ponerse al lado del joven.

-Bueno, digamos que ya sabes como es Luffy.- Suspiró.- Un loco temerario aventurero.

-Me percaté de ello.

-Recuerdo cuando tuvimos que llevar a una princesa hasta su reino para evitar una guerra. Él accedió sin más a la tarea y nos dispusimos a cruzar el Grand Line junto a ella. Llegamos una isla con clima de invierno dónde...- Zoro empezó a relatar todas las aventuras, sorprendiendo a Perona con cada relato que soltaba él.

-Impresionante.- Se sorprendió.- ¿Detuvisteis la guerra?

-Si, bueno, pero éramos piratas. No podíamos continuar allí por mucho tiempo, y ella debía reinar su país, de modo que zarpamos poco después. Recuerdo a Nami...- Continuó narrando, pero Perona ya se habia puesto irritada ante la mención de ese nombre.- ... y se nos unió Robin. Nico Robin era la mujer rara que estuvo con Crocodile...- Más mujeres para ella terminarían con su salud mental.

Durante la noche, Perona y Zoro permanecieron en el sofá del salón. De vez en cuando hacia falta apañar el fuego para que éste no se apagara, poniendo leña y arreglando la que ya se encontraba allí, pero incluso mientras se llevaba a cabo esa tarea en particular, Zoro seguía narrando sus aventuras.

Habia llegado a Water 7, con todo el lío con Iceburg y la supuesa traición de Robin, el Aqua Laguna... poco a poco todos los detalles de las aventuras de los piratas de Sombrero de Paja llegaban a Perona, quien solo hacia que sonreír levemente y crisparse al escuchar la mención de las dos chicas que viajaban con él. De hecho, hasta el despistado de Zoro llegó a notar aquello, pero prefirió no hablar de ello.

-Me voy a dormir.- Sentenció ella pasados unos minutos, dejando el tazón en la mesa y, algo sonrojada, acercando sus labios a Zoro con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla. Qué cara se le puso cuando, sin previo aviso, él mismo giró la suya (sin malas intenciones) y se topó con los labios de Perona sobre los suyos.

Se separaron al instante. Ella excusandose y acusándole a él de quererla besar en los labios, y él demasiado quieto y asombrado como para poder decir algo. Ambos se levantaron de golpe, pidieron disculpas y se fueron escaleras arriba apresuradamente.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?- Preguntó Perona, cada vez más sonrojada al recordar lo ocurrido.

-Nunca seguiría a alguien como tu.- Se quejó.- Recuerda que tenemos que compartir cama. Qué despistada.

-Es una ofensa que eso me lo diga alguien con tan poco sentido de la orientación como tu.- Le sacó la lengua mientras acaparaba todas las mantas en su lado, cogiéndolas con fuerza. Ante los intentos fallidos de Zoro, y su cabezonería de no querer ceder las mantas, a éste tan sólo se le ocurrió pegar su cuerpo al de Perona para poder estar igualmente tapado con las mantas.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces?! ¿Primero me besas y ahora duermes pegado a mi? ¡Pervertido!

-Maldita sea, no siento ningún interés por ti, que quede claro.- Zoro aprovechó ese momento para coger parte de las mantas y regresar a su lado de la cama, con la cara tan o incluso más roja que la de su compañera.- No soy un pervertido. ¿O tal vez es que tu lo haces porque me amas demasiado?

La sonrisa socarrona con la que Perona imaginó a Zoro decir esas palabras la crispó, aunque la verdad hubiera sido que él lo dijo casi titubeante por los nervios y los insistentes latidos que amenazaban con sacarle el corazón de golpe.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Huh? ¿Entonces antes no estabas celosa de Nami y Nico Robin?- El peliverde supo atacar por el lugar que más le dolía a la chica.- Qué raro, justo era eso lo que parecía.

-No es cierto.

-Si lo es.

-¡No lo es! ¡Rayos, compórtate!- Perona se levantó de golpe quedando sentada en la cama, completamente despeinada y con una de sus dos coletas tapando su rostro rojo, tanto por la ira como por la vergüenza y el recuerdo de ese beso espontáneo.- No eres un crío.

-Nami es menos antipática que tu. Robin es muy calmada. Demonios, eres penosa.

Perona se encogió, cada vez más frustrada. Odiaba muchas cosas, quizás demasiadas, pero una de las que más odiaba era precisamente que la compararan. Y no solo eso, que la compararan con otras chicas. Finalmente, sin poder soportarlo más, explotó.

-¿¡Y qué si así fuera!?

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la estancia. La luz de la Luna se filtraba formando dibujos con las ramas de los árboles secos del exterior del castillo. Aún quedaban algunos búhos haciendo ruidos, y justo cinco segundos después de su confesión ella se dió cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

Giró lentamente su cara hacia Zoro, completamente pálida y con un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. Este estaba mirándola asombrado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ambos regresaron a su lado de la cama en silencio y, como si no hubiera pasado nada, Perona le arrebató a Zoro su trozo de manta.

-Estúpida...- Murmuró él, aferrándose al cuerpo de la chica para no morirse de frío. Ambos conscientes del otro, ninguno pudo dormir bien las horas restantes al momento de despertarse.

...

-Parece que ésta noche no has dormido muy bien, Roronoa.- Mihawk lo vió con unas ojeras pronunciadas y disimuló un poco su curiosidad al ver que la chica fantasma tenía el mismo aspecto.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron de reojo y, al confirmar que el otro tenia la vista puesta en ellos, la regresaron hacia el salón.

-V-voy a hacer el desayuno. S-si queréis.

Ambos espadachines asintieron. Uno relajado y el otro de los nervios. Y Mihawk se percató de ello, mas prefirió guardarse sus pensamientos para cuando no tuviera nada que hacer. Cosa que casi nunca ocurría, y agradeció enormemente.

**Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo :3 Realmente disfruté escribiéndolo, y de nuevo lament haber tardado tanto. A partir de ahora, intentaré actualizar todos los lunes o viernes, pero un capitulo por semana. Gracias por haber esperado por el capitulo y por leer mi historia! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...! Ya sé que no tengo perdón. ¡Lo siento! No pasé unas buenas semanas, mi ordenador me falla nuevamente y perdí los datos de un capítulo de otra de mis historias. Realmente no tengo perdón, prometo algo y luego no cumplo mi palabra... ¡Waaaa! Cuanto lo siento, de verdad. Espero que podáis perdonarme. Una cosa está clara, hasta que no termine mínimo 2 de mis historias no voy a empezar ninguna T-T. **

6. ESTRECHANDO LAZOS CON EL ESPADACHÍN.

Mihawk habia llevado a ambos jóvenes al centro del bosque. Zoro creía que eso era el inicio, tan deseado, de sus entrenamientos bajo las órdenes del shichibukai. Pero no fue así. De hecho, aquello no incluía nada de entrenamiento desde el punto de pista del mugiwara.

-¿Se puede saber porqué hacemos esto?- Perona, que habia sido arrastrada junto al peliverde y un pequeño grupo de babuinos, protestaba al no tener información alguna sobre la actividad que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo.- No lo entiendo. ¡Rayos!

Mihawk dirigió una mirada a la chica, que calló en el momento en que vió esos ojos ámbar. Sin poder evitar pensar en lo bellos que eran. Aquel detalle no pasó desapercibido por Roronoa Zoro, más no dijo nada. Ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas, no le convenía darse más de éstos a sí mismo.

-Bien. Esto es un ejercicio de orientación, Roronoa.- El mayor se dirigió directamente al afectado.- No se trata de llegar el primero, sino de no llegar el último. Si eres capaz de no llegar el último en 10 repeticiones, pasaremos a la parte de batalla.

Perona estalló en risas.

-¡Horo, horo, horo, horo! ¡Eso es imposible para el cabeza de alga!

-¿Qué dijiste?- Zoro sacó una de sus espadas y la apuntó directamente y sin rodeos, provocando una risa en la joven de las coletas rosadas, quien se elevó un par de metros y sacó uno de sus fantasmas a modo de advertencia, así que el peliverde tuvo que resignarse a escuchar la burla de su "amiga".

-Si es imposible para él, va a tener que enfrentarse las 10 veces al castigo.- Dijo, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.- Si es posible, no va a tener que hacerlo.

-Parece fácil.- Sonrió.- No creo que vaya a perderme.

Pero habia cierta chica que dudaba de la palabra del Mugiwara. Conocía de sobras que su sentido de la orientación era pésimo, y le extrañaba que no se perdiera por su propio barco. En todo caso, suspiró y escuchó lo que el shichibukai terminaba de decirles.

-Yo voy a estar esperando a que no llegues el último, Roronoa.- Le miró de reojo.- Que no sepas el castigo tal vez es lo mejor. Los babuinos van a estorbarte el camino, vas a tener que luchar contra ellos. Suerte. La necesitarás.- Y acto seguido desapareció entre la vegetación del bosque.

Perona se elevó. No queria ser victima de los ataques de esos primates, además de poder ver mejor desde las alturas la dirección a la que debía ir. Eso le seria muy fácil a ella, pero dudaba que para el peliverde tuviera la misma dificultad. Él no lo admitiría, pero apenas recordaba por dónde habian venido. Suspiró, se disculpó, y marchó flotando hacia el castillo.

Y mientras Perona entraba por la puerta principal minutos más tarde, Zoro se enfrentaba a una manada de furiosos babuinos. Tardaría más de media hora en vencerles, y mucho más tiempo para encontrar el camino correcto, en concreto, horas y horas. Tiempo que aprovechó el ambarino para entablar conversación con la chica fantasma.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Roronoa, chica fantasma?- Preguntó al ver que, tal y como habia previsto, dicha muchacha era la primera en cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Traía una mirada distante no muy propia de la personalidad activa de ella, casi como si el ambiente deprimente que la rodeaba la afectara más de lo común.

Perona se exaltó ante la pregunta, y quedó de piedra al recordar que hacia unos dias habian dormido juntos, y se habian besado. Accidentalmente, pero un hecho es un hecho.

-Nada.- Se dejó caer en el sofá, desocupado en ese momento, y se tapó con una de las mantas que estaban apoyadas en el respaldo, acomodandose como si fuera una bola, dando la espalda al pelinegro.- No ocurrió nada.

Mihawk continuó leyendo el periódico como si hubiera creido las palabras de la joven, pero pronto se dió cuenta de que llevaba posando sus ojos en la misma palabra durante más de diez segundos. Una palabra extraña, que no esperaría encontrar en un periódico, y que le recordaba que Perona seguía estando demasiado presente en su vida. "Fantasma".

-Chica fantasma.- Comenzó pausado.- ¿Vas a contarme lo ocurrido?

Perona se giró hacia él.

-Es Perona. Pe-ro-na.- Frunció el entrecejo antes de volverse hecha una bola con la vista clavada en el respaldo del mueble en el que estaba acurrucada.- No ocurrió nada...

Mihawk pasó página. Continuaba sin haberse enterado de lo que decía la noticia anterior, pero aquello no era de mayor importancia en ese instante. Lo único que realmente queria saber, era lo ocurrido entre ambos jovenes. No queria, por nada del mundo, ver a perona en brazos del joven pirata. No tenia nada en contra del peliverde, pero... la... ¿amaba?

Clavó sus ojos en Perona. ¿La amaba? ¿Era eso lo que tanto le preocupaba?

Levantó su trasero de la silla y lo mismo hizo con el cuerpo de la chica, sentándola en el sofá como haria una persona normal, y él a su lado. Trató de inventarse algo sobre la marcha, pero no le salió muy bien.

-Si ocurre algo entre Roronoa y tu, su entrenamiento puede verse perjudicado. Conviene que esté informado mínimamente para que estos dos años no sean en vano. ¿Comprendes?- Pero continuaba siendo él el que no comprendía.

-¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que dé explicaciones de mi vida? Me importa bien poco que seas un shichibukai, un espadachín, que tengas unos ojos preciosos o que tu presencia sea tan imponente como quieras.- Se levantó, mostrando su fuerte carácter.- Pero no tengo por qué contarte mi vida.- Le sacó la lengua, antes de escabullirse escaleras arriba hacia la habitación.

Mihawk no habia prestado la suficiente atención a la joven. Lo supo porque escuchó mal un par de palabras, y subió arriba desconcertado para asegurarse. Él no era de las personas que solían recibir cumplidos o gestos amables i románticos por parte de otros, de modo que, saliendo un poco del marco de esa persona frívola a la que estaba acostumbrado, se acercó al umbral de la puerta.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?- Su voz, tan suave, erizó los pelos de la nuca de la joven, quien reposaba hecha de nuevo una bola con las mantas y las sabanas de la cama. Se estremeció al oir su voz, y algo en su poco habitual tono amable y confundido (algo que al orgulloso espadachín no solía ocurrirle) le dijo que por esa vez, lo repetiría.

-He dicho que me importa bien poco que seas un shichibukai, o un espadachín, o que tengas unos ojos preciosos o que tu presencia sea tan imponente como quieras. ¿Era eso?- Mihawk no podia verlo, pero el color de su rostro cada vez se asemejaba más a la sangre.

-Supongo que era eso.- Él continuaba estando confundido. Continuaba sin creer el hecho de que le hubieran dicho que tenia unos ojos preciosos. La mayoría de la gente solía temerle por eso, por sus ojos, pero que alguien dijera que eran bonitos, le causaban mariposas... espera, espera, espera.

_¿Mariposas en el estómago? No soy un crío para eso. Soy Ojos de Halcón._

-¿Puedes dejarme sola?

No, no podia.

Se acercó a ella y se tumbó en la cama, casi sin arrugarla, posando sus manos encima de su pecho como si fuera una momia. No le gustaba mostrarse relajado frente a otras personas a no ser que quisiera frustrarlas o irritarlas.

-Porfabor.

Mihawk se quedó estático, como si no la escuchara. Pasaron los minutos en silencio, hasta que finalmente él decidió romperlo.

-Que descanses, chica fantasma.

Se levantó con cuidado, casi, de igual modo, sin hacer chirriar la cama ni mover más de lo justo las sábanas. Se quedó mirando el bulto que formaban Perona y las mantas y se limito a dar media vuelta para desaparecer escaleras abajo, esperando la tardía llegada de Zoro.

-Mihawk.- Lo llamó ella, aun cuando sabía que no podia escucharle.- Gracias.

Pero lo que ella no sabia, era que el silencio del castillo no era lo único que aún habia permanecido cerca de la puerta de su habitación. El espadachín, curiosamente sintiendo la necesidad de quedarse unos segundos más, habia escuchado las palabras de la pelirosada y ahora, con una extraña sonrisa, se dispuso a bajar los escalones de piedra hasta el salón.

**Un capítulo algo corto, tal vez. Y lo lamento por ello, pero aún así espero que os haya gustado este capítulo dedicado exclusivamente al MihawkXPerona. **

**Como al parecer hay varios lectores que no tienen claro de qué pareja va el fic, aclararé que no hay una en especial, es un triangulo amoroso entre los tres personajes, y que sólo se desvelará el resultado final en el último capítulo. Habrá momentos varios entre una u otra pareja, que espero que disfrutéis. **

**Y, claro, dar las gracias por los reviews y la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to my jungle... nah, bienvenidos, nuevas lectoras y lectoras de siempre. ... uu' hoy no tengo inspiración para decir nada: gracias por leer y comentar mi fic, o por leerlo al menos. **

**Supongo que nuevamente os debo una disculpa. Ya anuncié en mi blog que por varios problemas me seria dificil continuar y que incluso teniendo unas pautas debía estar inspirada y todo eso... espero que el capitulo lo compense. Espero que os guste. **

7. LOS PIRATAS DE LA ARENA

_-Por fin regresaste, Roronoa.- El shichibukai estaba tomando un té junto a una relajada Perona.- Parece ser que venciste a los babuinos. Enhorabuena; no has sido el último. _

_-Siento que llevo meses sin comer nada.- Se desplomó al suelo del comedor sin tener reparos a saludar siquiera a ninguno de los presentes. _

_-¡Horo, horo, horo! No me extraña, han pasado dos días. _

_Y así era. Desde la pequeña prueba, Zoro habia estado vagando dos días por el bosque que rodeaba al castillo, perdido y desorientado, y sin comer nada decente. Varios babuinos se habian entrometido en su camino, pero habia logrado cortarles como a una hoja de papel para no ser el último en esa prueba. No recibió el castigo. _

_-Y tengo hambre... prepárame algo.- Se dirigía a Perona. Ésta le sacó la lengua y le tendió uno de los churros que quedaban del desayuno, aún riéndose de la incapacidad del espadachín para encontrar un lugar tan visible desde cualquier punto de la isla. No tenía remedio..._

La biblioteca estaba situada entre una sala vacía y otra con la puerta cerrada con llave. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que habia dentro, ni presentía qué era lo que quería el shichibukai que hicieran allí. Porque tenían clara una cosa, y era que no se trataba solamente de _limpiar_. Tanto Zoro como Perona tenían unas ansias inhumanas por conocer todos los detalles que les escondía el mayor, y dejarles en un lugar como aquel suponía el desenterrar todos los misterios.

-En serio que no lo comprendo.- Dijo Perona mientras sacaba el polvo a las estanterías de arriba.- Debería de prohibirnos la entrada a tal lugar, ¿no crees?- Bajó un poco sólo para ver que el peliverde se habia quedado absorto leyendo un libro sobre katanas. Tras recibir un golpe de la joven reaccionó y le dejó de nuevo en su lugar.- ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tengo que esperar a que tu y tus amigos os reúnais nuevamente para marcharme de aquí?- Volvió a sacudir el plumero frente a una hilera de volúmenes.- Además, no me gusta limpiar.

Y era cierto, la pelirosada odiaba limpiar. Pasaba las horas muertas observando todo lo que tenia que ordenar sin siquiera intentarlo, y si lo hacía era solamente por temor a la ira del pelinegro. No había otro motivo. Y jamás lo habría.

-Oye.- Dijo Zoro, quién ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de levantar la voz para que ella lo escuchase.- Me parece extraño que nos mande limpiar la biblioteca.- Un libro fue a parar a su cabeza con una fuerza inesperada por parte de una chica como la pelirosada.

-¡Por supuesto que es extraño idiota! ¿Ahora te das cuenta de eso? Estúpido espadachín...

Zoro dejó el libro en un lugar aleatorio y se dirigió hacia ella. Al estar Perona flotando, tuvo que levantar la vista y la cabeza.

-Maldita sea, ¿qué problema tienes conmigo? Ya llevas unos días cabreada.

Perona se giró, mostrándole al chico su espalda, orgullosa. No queria reconocer que realmente no se habia podido sacar de la cabeza el beso que se dieron por accidente ese día. Ni siquiera podía lograr calmar sus voces interiores que le gritaban como nunca que lo matase allá mismo. Nada, no podia contra ello.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.- Dijo con vehemencia, girando para lanzarle un último libro. Pero se detuvo a medio camino al leer el título.- "Piratas de la arena"- Leyó. Se aposentó en el último estante, dónde aunque muchos libros no habia, disponía de espacio suficiente como para sentarse. Ojeó y se detuvo ante la imagen de alguien conocido. Su cuerpo le regaló unos escalofríos y unos recuerdos que no sabria si classificar como buenos o como malos.

Así pasaron las horas. Zoro moviendo perezosamente el plumero por un mismo lugar y ella, quien seguí absorta entre las paginas de ese libro, sin mover un sólo músculo para colaborar con él.

...

Algo alejado de ese lugar se encontraba cierto pelinegro. Llevaba varias horas remando con desgana con un par de trozos de corteza de árbol y por fin podía divisar su objetivo: el castillo de Mihawk.

Detrás de él se encontraban unos cinco botes más, todos cargando con piratas que remaban a duras penas con trozos de corteza de árbol, tal y cómo él hacía. No le resultaba para nada humillante, pues más de una vez se las habían arregado para avanzar en las más pésimas condiciones.

Al llegar la costa, bajó del bote de un salto y lo arrastró tan adentro como pudo. Los botes que le seguían no hicieron nada distinto y, una vez todos estuvieron reunidos, una mujer alta, gorda y con peculiares ropas confeccionadas a partir de relojes de arena se puso en medio de la semicircumferencia que la rodeaba.

-La máxima prioridad es encontrar todos los documentos que seguramente aún guarda en algún lugar.- Tosió un par de veces, no parecía encontrarse de demasiado buen humor, aunque aquello no era algo nuevo para su tripulación.- Ahora que sabemos que tiene datos nuestros no podemos permitirnos continuar bajo el riesgo de ser descubiertos.

Un grito acompañó a su discurso y tras la señal del segundo al mando todos se dispersaron hacia

distintos lugares, rodeando poco a poco el castillo.

...

-Aaah...- Zoro realmente no parecía estar mínimamente interesado en lo que la pelirosada le estaba leyendo.- Pero eso no nos afecta ahora; él ya se fue.

-Nos lanzó una advertencia.- Recordó ella.- Sobre tener cuidado con los relojes de arena.

-Tonta, ¿y tu te lo creíste?

-¿Por qué motivo tendría que mentir?- Perona cerró el libro.

Entre ésas páginas había descubierto la historia de Slawly y de la tripulación a la que pertenecía: la de los Piratas de la Arena. Una tripulación que había estado varias veces en el Nuevo Mundo (tres, para ser más exactos), pero que en su último viaje sufrieron un accidente que se archivó como "letal". Las cabezas que estaban valoradas eran sólo la de la capitana Rilla, con 165,000 millones de berries, y la de Slawly con 134,500 millones de berries. Eran expertos en camuflage pero, en conjunto, una tripulación algo patética. Cierto era que eran poderosos y la Marina les mantuvo vigilados con cierto recelo, pero no tenían nada que envidiarle a cualquiera de los supernovas.

Y por eso, creía Perona, iban tras todos los documentos que Mihawk pudiera tener sobre ellos. De ese modo podrían navegar tranquilos sin la presión constante de ser piratas buscados en la primera y segunda mitad del Grand Line.

Continuaba pensando en ello cuando el sonido fuerte de una explosión la sacó de su mente para introducirla de golpe al mundo real.

¿Qué había sido aquello?

Ambos jóvenes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para salir al exterior.

Había varios hombres acercándose al castillo. Perona enseguida los reconoció como miembros de los Piratas de la Arena y le avisó a Zoro, pero para entonces él ya se había avalanzado en contra suya con dos de sus tres espadas. Al parecer no creía necesaria la presencia de la tercera.

Por contra, Perona prefirió quedarse mirando el espectáculo: ver a un montón de hombres avalanzarse contra el marimo no era una escena muy típica, y disfrutaba de ver cómo él se libraba de todos ellos.

Hasta que se vió obligada a intervenir al percatarse de que algunos de ellos aprovechabam que el espadachín se encontraba ocupado para escabullirse dentro del castillo. Con el poco nivel que tenían no le resultó my dificil cazarles con sus fantasmas. Al parecer la parte de su debilidad de la que hablaban en el libro tampoco era falsa: llegaban lejos gracias a su capitana y a Slawly.

No pasaron demasiados minutos antes de que ambos hicieran acto de presencia. Una mujer alta, casi dos veces la altura de Zoro, estaba delante tapando la visión del que parecía ser Slawly. Llevaba un vestido grande, con algun que otro reloj de arena colgando y otros dibujados. Sus gafas, como el símbolo de infinito, eran oscuras y grandes. Sus cabellos cortos enmarcaban la cara redonda como una pelota de esa mujer y sus dedos, gruesos y cubiertos por guantes blancos, la señalaban acusatoriamente.

-¡Muestrame el despacho del shichibukai Mihawk!- Bramó. Tosió nuevamente, escupiendo ponzoña al suelo, gesto que repugnó a Perona, que se elevó un par de metros para no tener que mirar hacia arriba cuando esa bola hablara.

-¿Y si me niego? Idio~oota.- Le sacó la lengua de mala gana mientras travesó a la mujer con un fantasma, pero ésta no pareció inmutarse. Se acercó a Perona, con gesto amenazante.

-¡No se insulta a los superiores!- Cogió de la bota de la pelirosada y le dió un golpe secó contra el suelo. Cualquier otra persona habría pensado que la joven estaría muerta, pero su capacidad de reacción la salvó en el último segundo de un doloroso impacto; sus fantasmas lograron amortiguarlo.

Zoro, quién ya había logrado deshacerse de todos esos molestos piratas, acudió enseguida a su rescate, pero Slawly se cruzó en su camino.

-Espadachín.- Saludó.- Lamento decirle que, vaya, no será el príncipe azul de Perona-sama.

-Déjate de estupideces, Slawly, y acaba con él de una maldita vez. ¡Joder! Esta niñata me estressa.

Perona la miró con ojos desafiantes, pero a la vez estaba algo insegura. No tenía ni idea de qué estaban haciendo allí los Piratas de la Arena, y mucho menos para qué querían ir al despacho de Mihawk, pero casi que preferiría no saberlo.

La batalla empezó en ambos lados.

Por uno, Slawly había sacado su cuchillo de cocina y se encontraba parando los fieros golpes de las katanas del peliverde quien, en ambos brazos, empezaba a presumir unos finos cortes que se iban tiñiendo de rojo poco a poco.

Cinco, siete... aumentaban conforme avanzaba la batalla. Slawly, en cambio, apenas presentaba un par de cortes en ambos brazos. Profundos; bastante, pero tan sólo eran dos.

Por el otro lado, la capitana Rilla había logrado lanzarle a la joven un par de relojes de arena casi microscópicos que la habrian dejado paralítica de no ser por sus reflejos. Se quedó observando como la planta a la que habían dado se volvía de un color oscuro.

-Sólo son relojes de arena...- Se convenció a sí misma, al tiempo que paraba un par totalmente normales con su paraguas rojo.

La batalla continuó por ambos lados un poco más, hasta que el pelinegro tuvo que frenar ante la imponente presencia del mismisimo Mihawk. Tanto él como Rilla se separaron un momento de sus oponentes para tragar saliva. No esperaban encontrarle tan pronto; habían gastado demasiado de su tiempo peleando.

-Parece ser que tenemos visita.- Dijo al tiempo que sacaba su espada con los ojos intimidantes apuntando hacia la capitana. Ésta, bastante aturdida, bajó su guardia permitiéndole a Perona travesarla con uno de sus fantasmas, dejándola en el suelo de una vez por todas maldiciendo su propia existencia.

Mihawk supo enseguida qué era lo que estaban buscando, pero con total indiferencia los ató con unas cuerdas a todos, dejando solamente a Slawly. Observó las heridas que tenían ambos espadachines en su cuerpo y no se inmutó al ver la cantidad de sangre que cubría la cara de Zoro. El mismo peliverde parecía que ni se habia dado cuenta de ello.

Sin embargo, Perona sí lo hizo. Se escandalizó y se apresuró a llevarle al salón, dónde el shichibukai aún habia tenido la decencia de guardar un botiquín con vendas y otros accesorios médicos.

-Voy a estar fuera un par de noches.- Anunció, habiendo terminado con la tarea, y seguido de Slawly, también atado pero a parte. Miró como Perona se puso tensa ante ese hecho y disimuladamente trató que no se notase su inseguridad. Dejarla sola con el peliverde tenía sus riesgos. _De todas formas no era como si fuera a ceder con esto._

-¿Entonces no te veremos el pelo en dos días?

-Así es, Roronoa.- Sujetó con fuerza las cuerdas.- Voy a llevarles ante la Marina.

-Que tengas un buen viaje.- Dijo Perona, comprendiendo entonces la altura de todo eso. Iba a pasar dos días a solas con Zoro, en ese gran castillo, sin la mirada inquietante del shichibukai cerca y después de ese beso... tragó saliva. Menos mal que el cabeza de alga pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando y no se verían obligados a cruzarse durante casi todo el día.

Mihawk asintió y partió hacia la orilla, dirección también del cuartel de la Marina más cercano.

Eso quería decir que a partir de ese momento Zoro y Perona se encontraban solos en el castillo. Pero primero iba a tener que hacer algo con el corte en el ojo que no habia dejado de sangrar. Ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse en otro momento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aqui estoy de regreso. Obviamente One Piece no me pertenece, ni su historia ni sus personajes, así que solo puedo apoderarme de Slawly xD **

**(...) Aunque su fisico realmente es el de L... (...) Maldita sea...! T3T**

**Siento si el capítulo es un poco corto ésta vez, pero debía ser así y prefería no alargar demasiado algo que no tenía mucha acción que digamos, pero hay alguna escena que puede compensarlo :))**

8. DE NOCHE Y DE DÍA.

-Deberías descansar para que no se abra la herida de tu ojo.- Advirtió la pelirosada, pero el espadachín hizo caso omiso y salió por la puerta del castillo. Su rostro serio realmente perturbó a Perona, y la puso de mal humor el hecho de sentirse ignorada hasta esos niveles.- Espadachines estúpidos.

Se tumbó en el suelo de piedra del salón, aburrida, y deseando interiormente que Slawly regrasara para hacerla pasar un buen rato. Sonrió inconscientemente. Lo cierto era que, si no hubiera sido por ese chico grasiento, las cosas hubieran resultado muy distintas.

Se levantó cuando pasaron unos minutos y se dirigió hacia la ventana del salón, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos.

Allí estaba Zoro, en la entrada, peleándose con los babuinos que siempre le ofrecían guerra. No podía creer que esa herida no estuviera sangrando en esos instantes. Se dijo que deberia llamarle, pero desistió antes de intentarlo siquiera. Total, ¿para qué, si no le haría ni caso?

-Rayos...

El castillo de Mihawk era aburrido de por sí. No había ningún lugar dónde poder divertirse y las aventuras brillaban por su ausencia. Porque el caso de Slawly había sido tan aislado que enseguida supo que sería lo único interesante que pasaria entre esas paredas de piedra.

Se aburría tanto. En cuanto pudiera desapareceria de ese lugar, aunque tenia el leve presentimiento de que hecharía en falta a los espadachines.

-Lo dudo, lo dudo mucho...- Se puso a caminar con tranquilidad por todos los rincones del castillos, sin entrar en el despacho de Mihawk ni en su habitación, explorando aunque ya se supiera de memoria todas las habitaciones y su hubicación.

A veces, habiendo pasado ya casi medio año desde su llegada al castillo, incluso ante la presencia de Zoro o de Mihawk, Perona no podía evitar sentirse melancólica y se notaba que estaba bastante deprimida. Ninguno de los decía nada y eso sólo aumentaba su soledad, pero durante los incidentes con Slawly ella se percataba de que las cosas no eran como muchas veces creía pensar. Ellos estaban ahí. Siempre. Era ella la que nunca les pedía amor o compañía.

-A-amor...- Dijo en voz alta, entre dos de las tantas estanterías de la biblioteca.

La imagen de Mihawk junto a ella en la habitación, y la del beso espontáneo con Zoro aquella noche de hacía ya un tiempo la hicieron enrojecer. Apretó con fuerza el libro que tenía entre sus manos, nerviosa. Empezó a sudar un poco, su corazón a later más rápido y a ponerse nerviosa. Por fin se había dado cuenta del lugar en el que estaba y con quién estaba.

Es decir... estaba a solas con Zoro. Estaba convencida de que no lo había pensado antes de _ese _modo y con _ese _sentido. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo debería reaccionar ahora que tenía esas ideas en su mente.

Decidió dejar el libro en su lugar por miedo a estropearlo con su sudor y su nerviosismo.

Comenzó a caminar en circulos. Estaba sola con Zoro. Ella, Perona, estaba _sola_ con Zoro.

-¡Ey!- Se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz.- Tengo hambre.- Apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca sudado y con la venda de su ojo semi caída. A Perona le pareció sexy.- ¿Harás algo de comer?

-¿Por qué tengo que haceros yo la comida?

-Porque cuando no está Mihawk, la única que sabe cocinar algo bueno eres tú.

-Rayos.- Se puso a caminar con orgullo delante del peliverde, conociendo el carácter desinetersado de este y maldiciéndolo por dentro. Decía piropos sin siquiera pensar en ello o en las consequencias que tuvieran en su persona, que no eran pocas, ciertamente.

Se puso el delantal y se mantuvo firme de espaldas a Zoro, que se sentó en una de las sillas de madera de la cocina y no apartó la mirada de su nuca, sintiendo así la presión de ésta sobre ella. Pero no se lo haría notar al joven, eso sería tirar parte de su firmeza por la borda.

_Aunque cocinar para él podría considerarse lo mismo_. Apretó el cuchillo con fuerza llegando a cortar la madera que estaba debajo del tomate.

-¿Estás bien?- Zoro se apoyó en la otra mano, casi sin inmutarse.

-Si.

Continuaron en silencio, mientras ella freía las verduras y preparaba la carne en una sartén distinta. Sintió varias veces la tentación de conversar con él, pero se contuvo. No queria, no se distraería si hablaba precisamente con Zoro.

Al cabo de poco rato, sirvió el plato del espadachín en la mesa y se sentó junto a él, ahora observándole ella con toda la intención de devolverle toda la incomodidad que le transmitió mientras preparaba la comida.

-¿Tu no vas a comer?- Se sobresaltó. No esperaba que decidiera preguntarle algo, y su intimidación estaba siendo completamente nula con él. Negó con la cabeza, apartando la mirada resignada.- No deberías hacer dieta o cosas de esas.

Pinchó con el tenedor un trozo de carne y lo pasó por la salsa, al tiempo que se lo tendía a la pelirosada.

-Come.- Le ordenó, con la mirada seria, provocando que Perona se sonrojara a más no poder.- Si no voy a obligarte y ninguno de los dos quiere eso.

-Si no como es porque no tengo hambre.- Zoro aprovechó que hablaba para meterle la comida en la boca por la fuerza, sacando el tenedor y viendo como ella masticaba antes de mirarle con reproche.- No vuelvas a hacerlo.

El peliverde sonrió con picardía, pinchando de nuevo un trozo de carne y tendiéndole el tenedor.

_Es jodidamente sexy_, pensó ella inconscientemente.

Cogió el tenedor y se metió el trozo de carne en la boca, masticándolo ruidosamente a propósito, para que no volviera a ofrecerle comida. Realmente no tenía hambre.

Pero para frustrarle los planes, el peliverde sonrió ampliamente, observándola sin miramientos, y sonrojándola al instante.

-¿Qué?

Cogió el tenedor nuevamente y se puso a comer con normalidad, al tiempo que de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para ver a Perona desviando la mirada al instante. Le gustaba aquello.

Cuando terminó, llevó los platos a la cocina y los lavó. Regresó con una sonrisa pícara, comprovando que la pelirosada aún continuaba sentada en el mismo lugar.

Se acercó por la espalda y, sujetandola por debajo de la barbilla, levantó su cabeza y la besó con ímpetu en los labios, pasando la lengua por éstos. No duró mucho, puesto que enseguida Perona se levantó indignada y roja como un tomate.

-¡T-t-tú...!

Zoro se marchó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Cuando alcanzó el umbral de la puerta, y ya de espaldas, pensó que se estaba burlando de ella.

-Tenías un poco de salsa en los labios.- Sonrió de espaldas antes de salir del castillo para entrenar nuevamente.

La hora de la cena fue de lo más normal. Perona se había limitado a preparar un par de huevos fritos con patatas, y algo de carne extra para el marimo, que siempre andaba hambriento.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio.

Para Zoro, el silencio no era nada incómodo. Pocas situaciones realmente le resultaban incómodas, además en ese momento se estaba centrando unicamente en comer y no en la pelirosada, por más que pronto pensaría en ella y en la acción precipitada que había tenido horas antes.

-Quiero que quede clara una cosa.- Dijo ella de repente.- Hoy duermes en el sofá.

Recogió los platos y, como si nada, se encerró en la habitación. Teniendo en cuenta que en sus entrenamientos aún no había logrado cortar los fantasmas, no tendría oportunidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Al menos el fuego a tierra seguía ardiendo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lamento la espera, he tenido varios exámenes y trabajos que entregar, mezclándolo con la poca inspiración y bueno, ahora que tengo un respiro he decidido actualizar el fic que tengo parado desde bastante tiempo, sin contar Life Note II. **

**Disclaimer: Por si aun hay alguien tan iluso como para dudarlo, One Piece no me pertenece. Hasta los autores de Bakuman lo tachan como un manga/anime demasiado genial como para que asi sea (Seh, tambien me he estado viendo Bakuman en algunos ratos libres).**

**Lamento si este capítulo ha quedado demasiado corto, ultimamente parece que no puedo hacerlos demasiado largos. **

9. UN COMÚN ACUERDO.

Cuando, por la noche, una tormenta había empezado a caer encima del castillo, se estremeció. No le daban miedo las tormentas, pero acababa de tener una pesadilla y aquello no la ayudaba demasiado. Se dijo a sí misma que si no fuera tan orgullosa tal vez, y sólo tal vez, en ese momento podría estar abrazada a Zoro. Si se daba el caso de que se quejase, ya se ocuparía ella de remediarlo con la ayuda de su akuma no mi.

Pero, como cabía esperar, no era así. De modo que pasó las tres horas que quedaban maldiciendo en voz baja todo lo que le sucedía.

Cuando al fin amaneció y escuchó el sonido de las katanas de Zoro resonar contra las de los babuinos, se idgnó a salir de la cama. Cocinó un almuerzo rápido en la cocina y se sentó en la mesa a ver el paisaje que se extendía a lo largo de la isla, preguntándose qué haría ese día. Además, pronto llegaría la navidad.

Sonrió levemente. En Thriller Bark lo celebraban a lo grande, con un banquete que seria la envidia de medio Grand Line y con una fiesta que se prolongaba hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Siempre era lo mismo, se hacía hasta repetitivo, pero se lo pasaban en grande.

-Tal vez...

Pero no, se dijo. Allí apenas eran tres personas, dos de las quales no eran, en su opinión, demasiado propensas a las fiestas. Tal vez si preparara un banquete sí que seria un poco más aceptable, pero dudaba que aquello se prolonagara hasta tan tarde.

En definitiva, si queria que esa navidad no fuera un fiasco, debería de pensar en algo. Aunque se sentía algo cabreada por tener que hacerlo ella.

-Oye.- Zoro la llamó desde la puerta, aunque no parecía tener el mismo tono de voz que de costumbre.- Quiero hablar contigo.

Perona se giró sobresaltada, al tiempo que recordaba lo ocurrido ayer con la maldita cena y se volvía más roja que un tomate.

-¿Qué quieres?

El peliverde avanzó y se sentó a su lado, dejando las katanas al suelo. Parecía más serio de lo normal, aunque ella no descartaba que fuera a soltar alguna estupidez sin sentido alguno. Permaneció a la espera a ver qué era lo que le decía.

-He estado entrenando con los babuinos pero ya he sobrepasado su poder. Si pudiera ser capaz de cortar tus fantasmas con mis katanas sería un gran progreso.- Dijo, mirándola serio.

-Entonces... ¿me pides que te ayude a entrenar?

Asintió.

-Está bien. Pero si no lo logras vas a tenerte que olvidar de que te prepare a ti la maldita comida. Te la harás solo. ¡Horo, horo, horo!- Perona se divirtió con tan sólo imaginar al joven rogándole para que le preparara algo de comer, puesto que las habilidades culinarias del espadachín del pelo verde eran más que desastrosas.

-Ningún problema.- Dejó de reírse, pareció totalmente serio.- En ese caso, si lo consigo, voy a poder besarte cuándo y dónde quiera.- Sonrió, pícaro, mientras paseaba su lengua por su labio inferior.- Entonces, ¿qué te parece si empezamos?

Ella tuvo que recuperarse del shock de aquello, pero incapaz de admitir que no se veía capaz de cumplir con lo que dijo aceptó y se plantaron en la entrada del castillo, algo alejados de los babuinos que aun se estaban recuperando del ataque de Zoro cuando se había estado entrenando.

Perona se puso en posición de ataque, bastante roja aún, y Zoro desenvainó las katanas que había recogido del suelo, lugar en el que las había puesto antes de sentarse junto a la chica fantasma.

Una suave brisa recorrió el lugar, antes de que un fantasma de gran tamaño saliera de las palmas de las manos de la pelirosada, al tiempo que él se ponía en guardia preparado para cortar el fanstasma.

El fantasma travesó a Zoro, deprimiéndolo durante un buen rato.

-¡Horo, horo, horo! Te va a hacer falta mucho más entrenamiento antes de vencerme tan facilmente.

El peliverde se levantó, apoyándose en el suelo, maldiciéndose. Había logrado notar un punto débil en el gigantesco fantasma que ella le había mandado, estaba convencido de que al siguiente intento iba a lograrlo.

-¿Aún piensas intentarlo más?

No, al segundo intento no había logrado nada, puesto que Perona había decidido enviar unos tres fantasmas, aunque no tan grandes. Maldita sea, Zoro maldecía el no poder hacerlo.

-No tengo intención alguna de prepararme la comida yo mismo.- Aclaró, al tiempo que se colocaba en la boca nuevamente su katana, preparado para una nueva ronda de fantasmas. No se daría por vencido con tanta facilidad.

-¡Horo, horo, horo! Sabes que no tienes oportunidad.- Ésta vez decidió ir con cuatro más, provando así que por más que el joven lo intentara, no podría lograr absolutamente nada. Y de ese modo lo tendría rogandole para que le sirviera la comida, humillándose a sí mismo. Aunque lo más provable era, conociéndolo mínimamente, que se comiera con orgullo lo que él mismo había preparada incluso a riesgo de coger alguna extraña enfermedad. Las habilidades de Zoro en la cocina no eran ningún secreto.

Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer callar a sus pensamientos cuando él cortó uno de sus fanstasmas. Tuvo suerte que no lo logró con los cuatro, pero le había demostrado que podía.

-No te lo tengas muy creído.

Cuando el espadachín se recuperó de la depresión que le provocaron los fantasmas, regresó a su anterior estado, preparado para afrontar todos los ataques que la joven le impusiera. Aquello duraría hasta que el terco mugiwara lograra su propósito. Y su recompensa sería más que apetecible.

...

Algo más alejados de la isla, Mihawk y los piratas que asaltaron su castillo habían llegado a la base de la Marina más cercana, y el espadachón se dispuso a marcharse cuando pensó en obtener una pequeña compensación a cambio de ese trabajo.

Comprar algo para una mujer no era demasiado de su estilo, pero no tenía otro remedio más que admitir que Perona había dado un poco de color a su tenebroso castillo. Por eso decidió sólo comprar algo si lo encontraba de casualidad, no se iba a poner a buscarlo. Y la suerte estaba un poco de su lado, puesto que en una de las tiendas en las que ofrecían regalos pudo ver en el escaparate cierto peluche que le recordaba a Kumashi. Con unos arreglos podría ser una perfecta réplica del sirviente de la chica fantasma.

-¿Lo envuelvo en papel de regalo?- Preguntó una amable dependienta. Mihawk negó con la cabeza y cogió la bolsa. Lo único que quería en ese entonces era regresar a su castillo para sumirse en una tranquilidad algo frágil.

...

-N-no puede ser...- Perona le había terminado enviando aproximadamente trece fantasmas, y de una sola estocada Zoro había logrado cortarlos todos, ganando así esa extraña apuesta. Recordar los términos de ésta era vergonzoso.

El espadachín, demasiado agotado tras los innumerables intentos, cayó al suelo. En contra de sus intenciones, la pelirosada decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer sería llevarlo al castillo para que no se lo comieran los babuinos en un afán de venganza.

De modo que lo cargó, y cuando entró en el edifico y hubo cerrado la puerta, lo dejó caer en el sofá del salón como si no se tratara de una persona, si no de un saco de patatas que carece de valor alguno.

-Podrías ser más amable.- Le dijo el marimo cuando hubo despertado, poco después.- Tengo hambre.

-Si, si...- Dijo con cansancio. Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a rebuscar ingredientes y cacerolas para preparar algo, cuando él agarró su brazo con firmeza.

-¿No habrás olvidad la otra parte de nuestro acuerdo verdad?- Incluso de espaldas la pelirosada sabía que estaba sonriendo con sorna, burlándose interiormente de ella.

-No.- Contesto a regañadientes.- No lo he olvidado.

-Entonces...- La giró con fuerza, atrapándola entre sus brazos, y besándola con fuerza y con ímpetu, provocando que inconscientemente ella dejara paso a su lengua para enzarzarse en un apasionado beso que duró, cuanto menos, unos pocos minutos, hasta que se separaron para buscar aire.

-Tengo hambre.- Repitió Zoro, soltándola, al tiempo que sonreía algo... ¿dulce? Perona se sorprendió, pero se dirigió sin rechistar a la cocina. La próxima vez ganaría, sin duda alguna.

Lo que le preocupaba un poco más era que Mihawk seguramente no tardaría demasiado en llegar. Más le valía a Zoro no abusar de los términos de la apuesta frente a él. No se lo permitiría. Nunca.


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchas gracias por los reviews! Ya quedan muy pocos capítulos para que termine este fanfic, así que espero que os guste :))**

**Disclaimer: tal y como imaginaréis, One Piece no me pertenece. **

**Otro aviso: lo más provable es que los capítulos que siguen hasta terminar sean cortos, puesto que las ideas que tengo para ellos són muy precisas y prefiero no llenar el fic demasiado de cosas que no tienen nada que ver realmente con la historia. Así que ahora sí; disfrutad del capitulo.**

10. NAVIDAD

Entre unas y otras cosas, pronto llegó el mes de Diciembre y, con él, la fiesta que lo caracterizaba: la Navidad. Perona había logrado planear una especie de banquete, hasta había convencido a Zoro y a Mihawk para decorar un árbol, el cual en ese instante se iba ilumando a ratos por distintas luces rojas y amarillas, verdes y azules.

Así que cuando se despertó el 24 de Diciembre lo hizo con una sonrisa. Que no le duró demasiado, por cierto.

Hacía ya unos días desde la llegada de Mihawk, y debido al acuerdo con Zoro había tenido que permitir que él la besara, y hasta se quedó con ganas de más en algún que otro momento. Al menos le agradecía el hecho de que no hiciera nada delante del shichibukai, o no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara en un largo y para nada agradable tiempo, puesto que su corazón aún seguía estando algo dividido.

Por un lado, Zoro y sus muestras de afecto y posesión, la pasión que demostraba en cada beso y las mañanas cómo aquella en que se despertaba entre sus brazos. La cabeza del peliverde reposaba muy cerca de la suya, y su respiración poco a poco se iba acompasando a la de ella.

Y, por el otro, Mihawk era serio, y sus cumplidos le aceleraban el corazón. Su mirada le parecía bellísima, su aura de tranquilidad la relajaba y sin duda alguna también en algún momento había sentido su amor. Aunque no podía asegurarlo al cien por ciento debido al carácter del espadachín mayor. Que ese era otro tema; la diferencia de edad. A Perona poco le importaba, pero no sabía la opinión del pelinegro.

Así que allí estaba ella, Perona, entre los brazos de Zoro debatiendo los pros y los contras de cada uno de los espadachines, hasta que el joven se despertó y sin previo aviso la apretó con fuerza contra ella, plantándole un beso en los labios que la enloqueció por dentro.

-Buenos días.- Dijo cuando se separó, volviéndola a besar después de tomar aire.

-Buenos días.- Se levantó casi de golpe, con sus cabellos rosados semi electrecutados por todos lados. Lo supo porque él se encargó de hacérselo saber.

Se dirigió al baño y arregló su aspecto. Cuando salió, le felicitó la Navidad a su compañero, el cual le correspondió y bajó junto a ella al comedor, donde Mihawk descansaba leyendo el periódico con una copa de vino tinto al lado.

-Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad.- Mihawk tomó un poco de su copa, mirando suspicaz a ambos. Siguió con la mirada la trayectoria de la pelirosada y tuvo que convencerse para no sonreír cuando se sentó a su lado, con cansancio, transmitiendole algo de calor corporal. No sonrió, pudo mantener la mirada en las letras cómo si no sucediera nada.

-Ésta noche quiero cocinar algo distinto.- Anunció Perona.

-Nunca haces nada igual.- Zoro se había sentado al otro lado de la joven, provocando que el shichibukai frunciera el ceño inconscientemente.- ¿Acaso nos vas hacer comer veneno?

-No idiota.- Inchó los mofletes, pero enseguida los regresó a la normalidad.- Ya que es Navidad, podríamos permitirnos una comida lujosa.- Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Mihawk, para ver su reacción.

-Por mi no hay problema alguno con eso.- Dijo éste, confirmando así el hecho de que aquella noche tendrían una cena especial, cortesía, como de costumbre, de la infame chica fantasma, Perona.

Así pues, no pasaron ni cinco minutos que la pelirosada se quedó sola en el salón, puesto que los dos espadachines habían regresado a sus entrenamientos y habia denegado la oferta de otro entrenamiento con Zoro después de lo sucedido hacía un tiempo con los fantasmas. Al menos, no entrenaría con ellos aquel día.

...

Pasaron las horas, y la chica fantasma decidió que ya era el momento de decirles algo a los hombres que estaban frente al castillo, luchando constantemente. Así lo hizo, pero tuvo que pasar una media hora hasta que finalmente se dignaran a aparecer por la puerta.

-Huele bien.- Mihawk, serio como de costumbre, se sentó en su lugar habitual. Cogió el tenedor y provó un poco la carne que había servida.- Sabe tan bien como huele.

Ella se sonrojó. Los cumplidos del pelinegro le encantaban, siempre había sido así de bello hasta a la hora de decirlos. Zoro se molestó y permaneció en silencio un largo rato.

La conversación que mantuvieron carece de verdadera importancia, a menos que a alguien le apasionara saber los ángulos con los que debía de atacar Zoro para poder darle un golpe al shichibukai. Así pues, pese al dia en el que se encontraban, Perona se mantuvo en silencio. Hasta que sin previo aviso, mientras se encontraba en la cocina terminando de recoger un par de cosas ya para el final de la velada, Zoro le plantó un beso en los labios.

-No me parece mala idea enamorarse, pero preferiría no veros cuando esté delante.- Dijo con voz totalmente indiferente Mihawk, el dueño y señor del castillo, al tiempo que depositaba un par de platos y observaba de reojo la cara de la pelirosada, la cual sin duda alguna cumplía con el dicho de "una imagen vale más que mil palabras".

Se marchó en silencio, con su orgullo de shichibukai herido, pero sin dignarse a mostrar un sólo ápice de aquello. Sin duda alguna, se caracterizaba precisa y exactamente por ser una persona fría e indifierente, y todo aquel que lo conociera mínimamente podría decirlo.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, la única persona que no podía decir aquello era precisamente Perona. Cuando la veía, las palabras salían solas de su boca y a veces ni tan siquiera hacía falta que se esforzara en pensarlas cuando no era de ese modo.

Zoro y Perona continuaron con su rutina durante las semanas siguientes, Mihawk decidió que alguien cómo él no podía amar y, a ser posible, ser amado por alguien, de modo que no hubo conflictos visibles y tanto los entrenamientos como la vida quotidiana en el castillo transcurrieron sin más que un par o dos de heridas.

Roronoa mejoraba, Mihawk cada vez parecía ir más en serio con él y Perona, sencillamente, se ofuscó en olvidar al shichibukai. Pero, en un castillo tan grande, hacer algo como aquello era realmente dificil.

Y, entre unas y otras cosas, llegó el día de decir adiós...

**¿Reviews? A penas queda un capítulo :))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno... esto... diría que finalmente es el último capítulo. Se revela cuál es definitivamente la pareja final, qué pasa realmente con Perona, Zoro y Mihawk. No sé, espero que os guste. **

**Aviso: capítulo muy corto, como avisé. Incluso vendría a ser como una especie de epílogo.**

**Disclaimer: No es necesario repetir que One Piece no me pertenece en absoluto. Gracias por leerme :) . **

10. EL FINAL DE LOS FINALES.

Perona llevaba ya mucho tiempo dudando. De hecho, lo hacía constantemente. Pese a todo lo que sentía con los besos y las carícias de Zoro, había algo en los comentarios constantes de Mihawk que la hacían casi transformarse en un tomate o algo por el estilo. Enloquecia cuando pensaba seriamente en escoger entre uno u otro, pero finalmente se rendía ante Zoro. Era mucho más que inevitable.

Así pues, llegó el día. El _gran _dia, para ser más exactos.

-Asegúrate de no dejarte nada, Roronoa..- Dijo el dueño del castillo, cuando el peliverde se disponía a marcharse a bordo de los fantasmas de la chica.- No te canses demasiado llevándolo.- Se dirigía a ella, quién asintió débilmente, con su corazón dando vuelcos descontroladamente.

Ambos volaron hacia una altura considerable y, mirando hacia el castillo sin ocultar su pena, partieron hasta el archipiélago en riguroso silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ni siquiera se tocaban o se miraban. Aquello era en ese momento algo que no se planteaban.

Zoro, por su parte, le daba vueltas a su cabeza y pensamientos. Trataba de encontrar la manera de poder viajar junto a Perona. Era algo absurdo, la joven pelirosada realmente no pintaba demasiado en ese lugar pero, de todos modos, Luffy no le haria ascos. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¿En qué piensas?- Ella lo asaltó con una pregunta pasada una hora de partir. Parecía más seria de lo normal.

-En nada.

-No mientas. Sé que en algo debes de pensar.

-No.- Su único ojo se apartó para mirar a un lado y palpar suavemente el sillón de fantasmas sobre el que se encontraba.- En nada.- Lo que él no sabia era que Perona había sentido esa carícia. Y se habían estremecido hasta sus pulmones.

El aire les daba a ambos en la cara. No dijeron nada durante el trayecto, y la pelirosada en varias ocasiones se sintió incómoda con ese silencio. Aunque nada podía hacerle si el marimo imbécil no abría la boca para nada.

Cuando llegaron, al fin, a Sabaody, Perona descargó de cualquier modo a Zoro.

-¡Rayos! Eres toda una molestia.- Dijo altiva.- Más te vale no perderte de camino al barco.

Él no sonrió y la miró serio. Se acercó a ella y casi se podría decir que la obligó a besarlo, antes de que le dijera que allí se separaban sus caminos.

Perona lo sabía: nunca podría formar parte de esa alocada tripulación ni aunque lo intentara. No era su destino.

Zoro empezó a caminar, y pronto la pelirosada lo perdió de vista. Se aseguró que no podía verla antes de caer al suelo, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior. El Grand Line era un mar muy grande. Seguro, se dijo, que en algún momento de sus vidas volverían a encontrarse y que, cuando aquello sucediera, tendrían mucho por contarse.

Se levantó avergonzada, sin saber cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí tumbada de cualquier modo. Se sacudió el polvo y se dispuso a marcharse cuando un grupo de marines pasó por allí cerca, alarmándola. Los derrotó con sus típicos fantasmas y al poco rato, para su sorpresa, se encontró nuevamente con Zoro. Quería morirse, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

-¡Oooh~! ¡Una mujer!- La voz de Sanji la sacó de su especie de trance e, irritada, le dijo lo primero que le vino en mente.

-¡Claro que soy una mujer! ¿Qué clase de enfermo eres?- Lo apartó con un golpe seco y se puso a discutir un poco con Zoro, hasta que se marcharon. Los vió partir y, cuando parecía que todo iba a salir bien, un pelotón de marines apareció a lo lejos. Ella se encargó de ellos tan pronto como supo que iban a interferir en el camino del joven espadachín y, con una lágrima escapándose sin permiso alguno de sus ojos, le dedicó un último pensamiento.

...

En el castillo, otro ambiente flotaba en el aire. Mihawk estaba obviamente enfadado. Los babuinos se encontraba lo más lejos que podían, puesto que el aura depresiva que se podía palpar con la yema de todos los dedos rodeaba toda la zona.

Ojos de Halcón odiaba perder.

El joven espadachín y Perona se habían marchado, sin duda alguna, para no volver. No le entristecía en lo más mínimo que Roronoa se marchara. Era un pirata, debía de hacer su vida. El caso contrario pasaba con la pelirosada. Si, cierto, seguía siendo su vida. Pero que no estuviera hacía del castillo un lugar mucho más vacío que en sus recuerdos. Y lo odiaba. Casi tanto como no ganar.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Y el sobresalto pasó a sorpresa cuando la melena rosada de la joven apareció por la puerta. No dijeron nada. Se dejó caer en el sofá y no se planteó siquiera el preguntarle al shichibukai si podía acurrucarse con él. Solamente lo hizo, abrazándose al moreno, el cual desprendía una tranquilidad que la relajaba a niveles máximos.

-¿Vas a quedarte?

-Si...- Su voz se percibió como un murmuro, pero provocó en Mihawk una de las más grandes alegrias de su vida.- ... si no es molestia.

-Para nada. Siempre eres bienvenida.

Ella sonrió y se acomodó encima de él, abrazándole y apoyándose en su cuello. Su corazón latía tan fuerte... pero se daría a si misma un tiempo. Sin duda alguna, allí tendría todo el que quisiera. Junto a él: junto a Mihawk.

FIN


End file.
